Mix It Up
by Celestra the Observer
Summary: Rizua is a demon forced to live like a human with her powers sealed off, she encounters Dante and gets pulled into his messy world. Follows anime series Dante/OC Rated-M for language/violence/sexual content
1. Mission 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

The car pulled up in front of a rather intimidating building, she wouldn't admit it in a million years though. The only thing she could find to make fun of was the name, Devil May Cry. Was it some sort of inside joke or something? Devils don't cry, at least none that she had ever met, and she had met many.

She switched her gaze to the young blond next to her, who was suddenly an uptight princess. Of course she wasn't about to bow down before the brat she called her friend. Patty was her name, and she was fast in hopping out of the car. "Rizua, hurry up!" Rizua grunted and got out of the car unhappily. Unladylike, you bet.

Morrison, the man who had driven them, led them into a rather dissappointing room. Rizua felt a shudder as she smelled the distinct smell of old demon blood. _'Greeaaat.'_ She thought, last place anything like her would want to be.

"What a dump." She whispered to Patty, who agreed whole heartedly. The room consisted of a desk, chair, pool table, jutebox, a small tv, a couch, a coat hanger, and a worn coffee table. A door was next to the desk and stairs to the left of that. Despite the grungy look, it had a cozy feeling so she didn't complain anymore.

The pool table got Patty's full attention and she turned to Rizua, "Up for a game? Oh, unless you think you'll lose again?" There was taunting her her childing voice. Rizua felt a sweatdrop forming on her forehead. Ok, so Patty had crrepy luck wish just about anything that involved, well, anything. Still, she never learned her lesson. "Bring it brat." She said confidently rolling up the sleeves of the button-up green shirt she had on, she liked it because it matched her emerald green eyes.

Only moments later a new voice made us stop and turn. Good timing, Patty had sunk four balls in one hit.

"Yeah, the usual ham, garlic, and potatoe mix pizza" It was an impossibly deep voice. Rizua got goosebumps.

A man had poofed out of nowhere and was sitting behind the desk on the phone Rizua had not previously seen.

He had shoulder length straight white hair, strong facial features, and an extremely built phyisique. He worse red and black leather, skintight and covered everything from the neck down. Not that it mattered, Rizua didn't deny the leather clung like a second skin.

"Wait, i'm trusting Patty with this idiot?" I turned to Morrison who had said nothing the entire time and just chilled near the door. A sound of annoyance came from the desk but she paid no mind.

Morrison stepped forward as the white-haired man got up and moved the the pool table, taking up where I left off.

"Patty is the heir to the Royale fortune, your being hired to escort her there... are you listening Dante?" Morrison's tone turned from serious to agitated.

"I may be for hire, but that doesn't mean i'm going to play babysitter to some brats.

Where had Rizua heard that term before...

Patty growled, making Dante smirk and successfully hit a ball into a middle socket, "Sorry kid, give it 10 years and i'll go on a date with you." He aim at Patty, who crossed her arms.

"I'd reject you in less than 10 seconds." She huffed. "Besides, I like younger boys." This made 'Dante' chuckle. "What about you red head? Do you like them young too?"

It took a minute for it to register that he was talking to her, "I'm asexual." I shugged, not being serious, but it made some eyebrows raise.

"Well listen up Dante, even if you call Patty a brat you still have a job to do.

"Morrison's tone was serious again. This time it drew a sigh from Dante, "Alright fine, but whats with the other brat?" He pointed at Rizua, who was poking at the jutebox at that moment,

"Well, this 'brat' doesn't think you can do the job properly so she's coming along to look after her best friend." Rizua yawned, only half-meaning her words.

Dante looked at Rizua curiously, then a ghost of a smirk appeared.

"Sooo, deliver the two brats to the family mansion by 6PM tomorrow?" He wanted to piss off miss red head now, it was working. How did he know it was working? A jutebox button went flying toward his head, which was easily dodged, adding to Rizua's frustration.

"Alright lets go then." Dante said grabbing his coat and heading for the he opened it Morrison spoke up, "Ah, Dante, you'll need this for your 'live performance'" He tossed a guitar case at Dante, who caught it effortlessly. For a second Dante looked confused,but as if an unspoken message was felt between them he strapped it to his back while we followed him to his car.

Rizua lay sprawled, yet somewhat tense, across the backseat of Dante's red convertible, listening to Patty give her famous destructive criticism to both the car and Dante's ego. It made her relax a little, she didn't idea of getting help from this guy. She could smell the demon blood both on and in him, not comforting when your a demon yourself.

"Dante, can we come to your live performance... since no one will likely show up of course." Patty suddenly asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but my next live performance will be age resticted." He then turned to her as if expecting her to comment back, which she did. "Let me guess, 18 and up right? Well guess what buddy today's my birthday, i'm 18 sucker so I can see it." She grinned at him, he didn't react, but turned to the road again instead.

~Dante's POV~

Something wasn't right with the girl who sat behind him. She was a demon, I knew from the second I saw her, but she posed no threat so far. A demon living a human life? Interesting, yet something felt amiss. This Rizua person was obviously a long time friend of this child.

_'Dante, i'm going to take this girl's life!'_ A rough demon's voice rang in my head, I didn't react, but Rizua seemed to tense up like she heard it too.

Dumbass demon should had just stayed quiet, not that it would have made a difference.

I reached over and pulled Patty's hat over her face, and at the same time pulled Ivory out. My knees kept the car steady as a truck approached.

Oh look, a demon chilling on the side of the semi, what a lovely way to spend a road trip... not.

~Third POV~

Dante exicuted it perfectly. He shot the demon just as the truck rolled past them and the sound of the truck blasted out most of the gunshot. He covered Patty's eyes, but Rizua witnessed the whole thing.

_'Hooooly cheese crackers!'_ Rizua screamed the very human phrase in her head. She didn't screamed outwardly like first instinct told her.

Watching the death of one of her own didn't particularly upset her, it was the speed at which Dante had done it. This Dante wasn't fully human, and he looked rather familiar.

She covered her eyes in her hands, as if hiding the fear in them... he knew she was a demon.

Well, obviously she was safe for now, otherwise he would have probably tried to kill her already.

"What was that for?" Patty complained, fixing her hat. Dante didn't reply, but instead stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Get in the back Patty, your friend deserves a chance up front." His face held no room for disagreements.

"Gr, Dante your unfair!" Patty pouted, but they switched seats anyway. Rizua put her seatbelt on, not liking the way Dante drove. He started driving the car again, his arm over the back of her chair lazily, but hiding her from Patty's view. The wind would drown out anything they said to eachother, yay.

"A devil with a human child, are you out to kill her too?" Her heart jumped until she realized his voice wasn't serious.

"I've known her since before the Royale family knew she existed." Rizua stated, not continuing the little chat any further, Dante didn't press.


	2. Mission 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

Patty slept the rest of the way to the train station, it's wasn't surprising since Rizua knew Patty could sleep through a hurricane if she wanted to. Rizua was already out of the car, carefully undoing Patty's seatbelt. She had the car doors open on both sides, Dante grew annoyed at this, but only watched.

At the last minute Rizua shoved Patty's body out of the car, hard enough for her to be midair before her short fall, which never came.

Patty landed perfectly on her feet with a scowl on her face, time for Rizua to run.

"You are SO dead!" Patty's shrill voice screamed from behind her as she made a run toward the station.

By the end of it Rizua was on Dante's shoulder looking down at little Patty who couldn't reach her now.

"Umm..." Dante said looking at a little black object dangling from Patty's hand.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" Rizua screeched, only to realize it was rubber... of course.

Soon you guys were seated in the back, Rizua next to Patty while Dante took up the whole seat on the other side. He was laying down, as if he were trying to sleep. Rizua became instantly annoyed, after the truck incident Dante should be a little more wary.  
"Oh, even you can put on a cute face... is that a photo of a guy?" Dante suddenly interupted the silence. Rizua looked to see Patty looking at a picture in her locket.  
"It's my mother! She's way more beautiful than your girlfriend!" Patty snapped, Rizua's eye twitched, _'I pity the girlfriend.'_  
"But... I don't remember her, they told me she died of an illness when I was a baby. All I have left is this photo..." She said more softly. Her own eyes softened as Rizua put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Patty, and she slowly did the same back.  
"Oh, how beautiful, is that your mother's picture?" A man with glasses had appear next to them. He wore a green suit and carried some sort of suitcase. Rizua nearly glared at him. "Oh, your charming yourself." He said eyeing her hair and and blue eyes. It unnerved her how she was completely invisible next to Patty!

"Is there room for me to sit?" He asked, she were about to say no, but suddenly Patty shoved her on to Dante along with his guitar case. She let out a small 'oof' sound as she landed on him, he hardly moved other then to catch the guitar case.  
"There are plenty of other seats." Dante said, but they ignored him. She ended up sitting on his stomach, the man with glasses sitting next to Patty. '... _my_ Patty.' She almost hissed something unpleasant, but a nudge to the side from Dante told her to be quiet. She looked at him questioningly, but he only shook his head.  
"Was I interupting something?" The man asked in a friendly tone, Dante beat her to the answer though.  
"Nope, but I can't guarantee you'll survive." He said calmly.  
"Wha..." Rizua started started to ask, but a dark tunnel cut her off. An arm shot out and pulled her against it's chest, her left left ear was against his chest as the same hand clasped over her right one. It happened so instantly, but even Rizua's muffled demonic ears heard the multiple gunshots.  
The light returned to the train and she found yourself against Dante, his hands folded behind his head. She realized the hand at her ear was gone as well, she felt dazed for a moment.  
"Gosh, why would their life be in danger just because-" Patty cut off when she saw the man who had been sitting there, fall to the floor dead. His head bled as if he had been shot.  
Rizua's emerald eyes stared at the body, frozen in shock, "See, I warned him." Dante said in a bored tone.  
He sat up, but held Rizua so she didn't fall, letting her slide next to him. 'He's... strong. H-he killed that demon in seconds then acted like it never happened!' It was rather an alarming discovery, a devil who killed other devils mercilessly, yet Rizua did not feel her life was in danger.  
"I will explain this murder, the train was in that tunnel for ten seconds. There were seven people here. The old man could not do it, the couple had been in the back flirting, the girl (Patty) had been like that." He said  
That got her attention and she turned to see Patty muttering something about her mother. "The girl here hasn't moved an inch."  
The conductor who now stood there was dumbfounded, "Then who.." He was cut off by Dante, "There was one other person here, not really a person... a monster." Rizua closed her eyes as Dante said this... not feeling well.

The three of you left the train station as the sky got dark.

~Rizua's POV~

You stood next to Dante as you walked. Finally you looked up at him, "Dante..." You said softly. His steel gaze turned to you, but he did not stop walking, "Those demons... they were really after Patty... weren't they?" Your voice sounded strained, already knowing the truth.  
"Let's go." He stated, and led you two to some run-down hotel.  
"Welcome." A rough and creepy voice stated, a man that was behind the counter didn't look right at all.  
"I want the cheapest room, please. We'll be leaving in the morning anyway." Dante said leaning against the counter with the guitar case on his back.  
"One adult and two children." He said in a weak, yet bored tone.  
"Two adults, and a young lady." Dante corrected, you felt your face heat up at being called an adult. You never thought you would actually be seen as one.  
You were standing next to Patty when yur eyes froze on an opera advertising picture. That looked like Patty's..  
"Mother..." Patty said suddenly. "Mother..Mister!" Patty said looking at the man behind the counter. "What is it?" He sighed.  
"Where can I meet this woman!" She said urgently.  
"Hey hey, didn't you say your mother died." Dante reasoned leading us upstairs. Your mind was locked on that picture though, was it real? Was Patty's mother still alive... was there a chance for her human friend's happiness?  
"Damn, it's really cramped in here." Dante growled under his breathe. "Hurry up and get some sleep you two, we leave early in the morning." He said closing his eyes. The room had two twin beds, Dante had taken the whole of the second one."My mother... didn't die... she went missing." Patty started, making you turn to her. In truth, you were a little eager to learn a little about her.  
"I overheard the doctor talking about it. Demons were after her, and now they are after me, aren't they! Does that mean shes dead?" She said glancing at Dante who was silent. "I don't care about the inheritance... I'll use it to buy things for the orphanage, but what we really want... is to see our real parents." A tear slid down her cheek.  
She wiped them away quickly, "You're probably going to laugh at me now." She sniffed.  
"No, anyone would want to be with their parents." Dante said never opening his eyes.  
This was the first time you saw Dante being...nice.  
"Anyway, I'm going to sleep and dream of hot chicks now." He said shifting comfortably, a sweat drop formed, 'Nevermind.' You thought standing in the corner as Patty hung her hat and went to sleep.  
After about half an hour, you thought them both asleep and relaxed.  
"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Dante stated in monotone voice, you jumped a little.

~Third POV~

Rizua moved from her leaned position and laid next to Dante. "One, Patty kicks like a horse in her sleep. Two, I was hoping I could talk to you

about..." Rizua hesitated. Dante sat up against the headboard, giving Rizua room to lay down fully. "Your not a threat to Patty, otherwise she

would have been dead long before she came to me." He shrugged. "Do you plan on staying with Patty in her new house?" His voice showed little

interest. "No, she asked me to tag along because, well I guess you can say I'm her support. Inheriting all this money and going alone to a house

she doesn't know? It's scary for a kid like her." Rizua stretched, glancing over at Patty's passed out form. "So what are your plans after this?" She

didn't know what he was getting to. "Well, i've been out of the orphanage for a week now, me becoming an adult and all. I don't particularly

enjoy living as a human, but almost all my power is sealed up so I'm pretty much near useless as one." It took a strong demon to lock up

another's powers, Dante knew this, but he didn't press. Instead he startled her with his next words, "I don't often come across demons who

befriend or ally themselves with humans. After we drop Patty off you can stay with me if you like, I can dress you up like a maid and put you to

work... a red-headed demon maid, can't say the thought isn't, oof!" Rizua whacked him hard with a pillow, then turned over so her back was

facing him. that wasn't exactly a no.

~Rizua's POV~

"Shit." You heard Dante suddenly said. Your body involuntarily jumped and you fell off of the bed. The hard floor wasn't the best wake up call let me tell you.  
You were picked up suddenly and swept downstairs, your mind was foggy and you were confused, "Dante?" You muttered.  
"Wheres the younger lady I came in with!" Dante ordered the man behind the counter.  
"How should I know." Was his reply.  
"The sugar buscuits are on the stove-top." You mutter half asleep.  
Dante blinked and looked down at you from where he held you dangling from the waist in one of his arms. He pulled out Ebony instead of talking and shot the picture of Patty's mother looking like she was singing some sort of opera. This, of course, woke you up with a start.  
"What the fuck!" You yelped covering your ears, then noticed the picture turn into some moth demon...  
"You ass, who are you?" He hissed hold you a little tighter against his side, ow. The man laughed, or rather an attempt to cackle  
"I know a lot about you." The man said.  
"In that case, you know you can't kill me with crap like that right?" Dante said, as if he was ready to smirk. You shuddered as you realized the man had a gun against Dante's back.  
"So, where the hell is Patty?" Dante said suddenly glaring at the man. You gasped, Patty was missing? _'I knew Dante wasn't paying enough attention!'_ You thought, covering the fact that you didn't catch her dissappearance either.  
The car moved fairly fast, and you discover this guy was a lesser demon. You proceeded to bang your head against the car window for your own stupidity, "So the Royale brother's hired demons to get rid of her so they would have the inheritance to themselves." Dante said, disgusted with the thought.  
The car rounded to the opera house Patty was at and you jumped out before the others could protest, "Rizu!" Dante yelled after you, but you were already inside.  
You saw a demon holding Patty, in the clothes of the opera picture, Patty had been fooled!  
"P-p-pa.." You couldn't speak. You growled and ran as fast as you could down the isle trying to get to Patty in time.  
"Let your mother finish you off!" The hideous demon said, a few others came... you couldn't make it.  
You cried out for Patty as the demons teeth came down toward patty's head.  
BANG  
That followed by more shots killed the demon woman and the other four that had been creeping up.  
"Hey, hey, do you really like this crappy opera?" Dante said, smirking at us.  
"Dante!" The two of you yelled in relief.  
"I..just wanted to see my mother." Patty tried to explain, you stared at the stage dropscene that had fallen over the dead demons.  
"Dante!" You yelled getting his attention as more demons came from behind the dropscene. Moving fast, Dante shot the next dropscene down and looked at Patty  
"Looks like the finale of that show hasn't started, sorry from here on it's adults only." He stated as the dropscene hid him, barely. You yelped since you were on the side with the demons with Dante. "Your a demon, right?" Dante said handing you his second gun.  
You nodded and grabbed it, aiming for the nearest demon, before long.. it was over. Dante suddenly shot outside the the thin paper that concealed the two of you. The weak demon from earlier suddenly ran off, you wondered what the lesser demon was doing to get shot at.


	3. Mission 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

It was the next morning, they had checked into a different hotel and this time Patty knew a little better than to run off like she did. It scared Rizua, seriously. What kind of sick fate would send a power sealed demon to protect a human girl with some pretty nice sized demons after her?  
She hated to admit this, but without Dante she don't think they would have gotten as far as the train.  
She sighed and leaned against the door of the car, long blood red hair flailing around. She knew she would end up having tangles... grr...

Dante had put Rizua up front with him again, He was less tense around her, but not completely trusting. Well after this mission he doesn't have to see Patty or her again, unless Rizua took him up on last night's offer.  
Well, assuming it was still being offered of course.  
Then again she couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes were unreadable. "Someone say something already, it's like coming back from a funeral!" Patty complained.

Rizua turned to looked back at her, "Bacon, eggs, cheese, fudge, marshmallow, steak, cats." She stated proudly.  
She was greeted with two very strange stares. she blinked and shrugged, "Hey Patty said to say something, but didn't specify what." She said dumbly. "Strawberry sundae, Pizza, hot chicks..." Dante retorted... this time Patty was the only one looking at us oddly. Well, more like I was giving Dante a dumb look, he was driving normally, and Patty just denied she knew us in her head.

"Hn, we're here." Dante said, his voice no longer holding that playful edge. Patty pouted and jumped out of the red car.  
"Talk about Hugh." Rizua said as Patty came up next to me, seeing the house made her mouth drop as well. It was worth about a hundred or more orphanages put together.

She held Patty's hand as we went up to the door, she was nervous to be here knowing there was no reason for her company. Patty asked and she came, no big deal right?  
An old man, a butler, opened the door before we could even finish getting up the stairs.  
"Come right in, you are expected on the second floor, third room to the right." He said almost in a bored tone.  
She blinked... how did he know who we where? Did these people have the power to read minds or something? Oh well, ignore the weirdness. For now...

"Are you kidding? I'm Patty Royale." A voice said as we neared the designated door.  
Rizua stopped and looked up and Dante, who had also ceased all movement.  
"Shouldn't you be a kid?" A foreign voice spoke.  
"That was a fake, I was fortunate enough to find someone with the same name. Because of her my trip here was enjoyable. She was targeted instead of me after all." She said, her voice showing no guilt.  
She gripped Patty's hand,"D-Dante?" Patty said, confused at this point.  
"Shh." He said, his voice showing how agitated he was.

Suddenly there was a rumble sound and she realized she missed the rest of their conversation. Through the door she saw just about the biggest demon she ever wanted to see. Their mouths gaped as Dante proceeded forward.  
The demon was going for the short cut blond who was the real Patty Royale. 'Serves her right' Rizua thought, but just before it killed her, a round of shots hit the demon's stomach.  
"Dante?" She yelled.  
"It was you, huh?" Dante said ignoring Rizua." Since you asked me to guard Patty, do you at least intend to atone for your crimes?" Dante said seriously. "You may look pretty, but you're more terrible than that demon over there."  
She was shocked at Dante's words, was this his plan all along?

"If you were a demon, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." He continued walking into the large room and setting down his guitar case. "Alright! This is boring." He added "Now then, it's time to start the live performance!" He said almost dully excited.  
We stared in shock, me and Patty slowly walking into the room as Dante pulled a big sword out of the guitar case along with an extra gun. He threw the sword at the demon before shooting at it with both guns.  
Blood gushed from the demon, he didn't even get a chance to attack because his arm was severed right off as the sword came back. He shot and slashed at the demon's throat a few times... talk about overkill...  
Blood was everywhere, including poor Rizua. Patty hid behind her so she was spared the blood spray.  
Unscathed, Dante put his sword on his back and walked out of the room. Patty followed, but Rizua's train of vision lay on the demon... a fellow demon yet again falls to Dante.. who was he exactly?

"Dante, I saw the adults only part..." Patty said out of breathe.  
"Wait!" The real Patty Royale suddenly yelled. "Please wait, that child... I'll look after her. I can do that at least." She said sincerely.  
Rizua's eyes closed, at least Patty would be taken care of. Rizua turned away from the bloody sight and walked past the two and next to Dante, "It seems like I am going to take you up on that offer." She said slowly. Her voice cracked a little, it was like losing a sister somehow.

~Next Day~

"Is it alright that you're not staying at the mansion?" Morrison asked Patty...while sitting on a mountain of stuffed animals.  
"It's alright, I was compensated." She replied  
"Compensated?" Morrison said with a questioning look.

"It's because I was shown the ugly side of the world, and my mind was deeply traumatized." She said smartly, nope nothing wrong with her.  
"I see, and all these clothes and items are your compensation?" Morrison asked.  
"Right! I also purchased clothes and candy for the kids at the orphanage. Three truck loads!" She said showing three fingers to show her point... even so that was a lot. It would mean more than anything to those kids.  
All Rizua knew is Patty comes and drags her back here to help her make the entire inside of the Devil May Cry shop look all cute... Rizua did it just to see the look on Dante's face.

"Ah, there you are Morrison." Dante spoke emerging from the door in the back that turned out to be a full bathroom. Speak of the devil...haha. Morrison nodded, poking a nearby panda bear.  
"Huh? There was supposed to be a strawberry sundae here when I came out.." Dante said dumbfounded looking around his desk.  
"You mean the one Patty just finished?" Rizua said innocently.

"Ah..Patty! Why are you here? And whats with this room?" He complained looking at her shocked.. did she mention he was shirtless. Must have came from the shower since he was drying his hair with a towel. He was as muscled as he looked, not that anyone is staring...  
"Your room was too dirty and out of fashion... so I cleaned it all up, and even made it look cute." She said smiling.  
"Me too!" Rizua complained, eyes turned to her like her existence was just discovered, she pouted and turned her back on them all, the nerve!  
"Well... why did you take my strawberry sundae!" Dante whined... wow, obsessed much?  
"It's the fee for all the cleaning, but if you do be a favor I'll make you another." She said grinning... something was up...  
"What?" Dante said setting the towel on his desk and pulling on his red and black top on.  
"Let me live here with you guys." She said holding up her index finger.  
"WHAT?" Me, Morrison, and even louder Dante said in unison.

"Just kidding!" She laughed, "As if I could live with Dante, he is a total jerk. I applaud you Rizua" Patty skipped down the steps, having already heard Rizua's living arrangements. She walked right up to Dante, "Take care of Rizua while I'm gone kay?" Her voice was almost serious. Dante nodded, but Rizua didn't miss the smirk that appeared on his lips.


	4. Mission 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

What a boring day, the shop still looked like a pink unicorn shit all over the place. It had been a couple days since she moved in with Dante. He wasn't nearly as bad as she imagined, despite the perverted comments every now and then he never touched her.

All bark and no bite of course.

There was a guest room upstairs but she didn't take it, Dante didn't seem to mind either way. The room smelled faintly of another demon, she didn't like it.

Dante's scent, however, agreed with her nose. It was also a curse, his smell was everywhere so she could never really tell where he was.

She also found if he wasn't asleep at his chair that he appeared around the place at random.

The upstairs consisted of two bedrooms, a storage room, and a kitchen.

You had to go downstairs for the bathroom, and the office itself served Rizua a fine living room.

She moved her small amount of belongings into Dante's room.

He had shelves on the walls that were empty that she stored her small jewelry boxes. Dante had put a small dresser beneath the shelves just for her. She liked that he was serious about letting her stay here.

He wasn't so bad after all.

Since day one Rizua chose the roof as her bed, it slanted slightly, but not enough that she would roll off.

One could almost see stars at night, and she was unaccustomed to the outside. She loved it. That damned orphanage rarely let them go outside, Rizua could have easily left, but Patty's friendship kept her there.

She was a foolish demon, getting involved with humans so easily, oh well.

Her ears perked as a new voice was heard downstairs, a female voice. Rizua jumped back in through Dante's window, wanting to investigate.

"Alright, if I sink this eight ball you'll do the job without question." She was nearly as tall as Dante, short black hair, a scar across her nose, and not to mention the interesting outfit. It consisted of shorts and a rather open button up white shirt.

What attached all around the outfit were straps with holsters in random places, and a belt that help gun ammo. The most interesting thing about her were her eyes. One was blue the other read, it actually didn't look good on her, maybe since red eyes never looked right on a human.

"Fine, but if you don't you forget my tab and pay me 20,000$ cash." Dante said from his seat behind the desk.

The lady landed the eight ball in a socket lacking to my or Patty's surprise. Rizua hadn't known Patty was here, this was interesting.

"Shit, alright." Dante got up and fetched his jacket. "This one better be quick." He said grabbing his weapons and heading out the door. I grabbed my weapon and ran after him. The weapon was actually a sword blade with no hilt and sharpened on both sides with a grip in the middle. Dante got it for protection, at least that's what he said, but she had other ideas.

The lady gave me almost a glare of a look, "Who are you?" Rizua became tense, "I could ask the same thing, but I don't care to hear the answer." This made the lady smirk, opposite effect that Rizua might have been going for.

Dante was in his car, and was he surprised to see me, well not really.

"If your going to be tagging along with me then you know you'll have to kill devils." His voice held a bit of challenge and a slight warning. She waved it off, "I've already helped you, remember the little stage performance? Besides, if I'm going to be living with you I might as well do something useful with myself."

Dante seemed to accept my answer and I climbed in shotgun. The lady had her bike, she led the way of course.

Around twenty minutes later they pulled into some sort of biker gang hangout. I wasn't the only suspicious one, Dante had realized there was nothing here but humans as well.

"What is it exactly we need to do?" Dante said aimed at Lady, what a weird name.

"I'm not sure, I was given a job by the people who oversee the bridge.

They want these guys gone.

"Well I'm gone then, I don't use my weapons against humans, and they never listen to me." He shrugged, but I followed Lady, and in the end so did he.

Lady walked up to a couple of them, looking around til she found someone you looked in charge. Turns out he came to us, "My name's Vincent, I'm the leader." He had shoulder length brown hair and determined eyes.

That point on Rizua paid no attention to them, instead looking over to some of the younger bikers. She walked over to them as they were finishing up work on a bike.

"Hey, do you think I could give a bike a try?" She found herself asking, despite their unfriendly looks. A girl that was maybe three years older than me looked me over, then grinned. "I don't see why not, If your starting out and you like speed, the bridge with give you a straight shot. No curves at all, that's why we love racing here.

They gave her an older bike, but it worked amazingly great. She could feel eyes on her and turned to see Dante staring at her. He excused himself from Lady for a moment, then he was head straight toward me. The gang members were giving me pointers, but not back off as Dante drew close.

"Hey kid, hold on to this for me kay?" He unhooked his sword, Rebellion, from his back and handed it to me. She was a little shocked, but put on the big sword over her much smaller one.

She was in-fact maybe a foot shorter than him. Rizua nodded, not fulling understanding why she was now holding his important weapon. Thankfully he didn't intend to leave her in the dark.

"I'm racing Vincent, he wants to avenge his dead brother who died racing some biker called 'Red-Eye'. If we race Red-Eye might show up, and I have suspicions this Red-Eye isn't human. If I'm right I'll be needing that." He pointed to Rebellion.

Rizua caught on fast, he was trusting her with Rebellion because the sword would weight him down, and at the same time testing her trustworthy abilities. At least that's what she thought.

"I'll follow behind up on the hills on the other side of the bridge." She said, Dante nodded and started back towards Lady. "By the way Dante..." He turned to her again, just in time to see Rizua toss him a cheesy grin and two thumbs-up. "Good luck, since I know you don't have any of your own." Dante scoffed, but smiled anyway.

Score one for making Dante smile!

She turned to see the gang members from before giving her a thumbs up as well before Rizua set off before it got dark, before Dante took over the road.

~Dante's POV~

The sky got dark, Rizua had been gone for some time and I wasn't exactly sure what she planned. Maybe that's why suddenly I was rather excited to do this mediocre job. It had been some time since I had a partner. Since Trish left to do things on her own I hadn't found any interest in finding another.

Not knowing what was going to happen next, well, I found himself shifting on my bike restlessly. Lady came toward me then with a helmet held out, "I don't need it." He gave her a sceptical look.

"Didn't think you would." She shrugging tossing the worthless armor.

"I don't need mine either." Vincent said from next to me. Stupid human, getting themselves killed for worthless reasons.

Vincent seemed tense next to me, I could feel his gaze on me as Lady raised her hand. _'Lets see whats in you Vincent. How far will you go?'_

I grinned as her hand went down, and just like that we were off.

"Haha! Too fast for ya!" Vincent taunted in front of me, but I was ready. I easily passed him, pissing him off instantly. The bridge loomed ahead, no sign of Red-Eye yet. Vincent suddenly sped by me doing dangerous speeds, for a human at least. "Shit hes using nitro." I cursed, my voice lost to the wind.

Then I felt it.

We had just hit the bridge when I felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere, like it was changing. It was a devil's tunnel. A devil was manipulating the human's emotions in this tunnel, and if on cue red lights sped up from behind me.

"Brother!" I could barely hear Vincent although I had just about caught up to him.

As much as I wanted to leave him and go after the demon, these speeds would kill him.

I took out Ebony from my side and shot the bridge on both sides repeatedly. It started to collapse and I weaved through the falling metal. Just as I expected the devil tunnel fell apart and a dazed Vincent had slowed down. "Idiot." I said passing him and kicking him and his bike into the grass, "Revenge isn't worth the cost of you life." I was sure he didn't hear me in his stupor, but I had to say it.

_'Alright enough playing.'_ I thought. A new motorcycle revved up on the hills to my left, I smirked already knowing who it was.

~Rizua's POV~

It took him long enough to show up. The second Dante went past me I was on his tail. He didn't look at me but instead sped dead after the red bike that must be Red-Eye.

After he was too far ahead for me to see, I realized the race was far from over. "Alright, bring it." I said to myself and began pushing the bike to its limit.

We were going at impossible speeds when Dante passed the devil, and right then the bike showed it's true face, "Dante!" I yelled as he stood on his bike deflecting the demon with only his guns. I took Rebellion from my back and threw it straight at Dante, who caught it perfectly and instantly impaled the devil with it.

I curved on to the road and just as I got to the demon I jumped off the bike and pulled out my sword.

When I hit the demon at first there was a resistance, like water when you land on it the wrong way. I lost control of my blade as it twisted against the organs, and in seconds

I was drowning in blood.

It took me a minute to realize I was inside of him, and gravity had me ripping my way downward.

He wasn't as big as I thought because Dante shot his hand through the demon and found the scruff of my once green shirt.

I was pulled from the demon, but not before my resisting blade split him unevenly on the way out.

The demon was dead and I still dangled six feet above the ground in Dante's grip. I was about to ask why I was still being held when I saw the humor in his face.

I looked down to see what the hell was so funny, and of course I found myself to be a ball of crimson dripping helplessly. "What? I said no kissing on the first date?" I grinned.


	5. Mission 05

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

A few months passed, and Rizua had changed her mind. This lifestyle was impossible to get used to. Everything kept changing and different things happened.

Like what, one might ask?

"DAAANTE! That demon you brought back with you broke my bed!" She wailed. Dante had put a small bed in the room in a sorry attempt to keep her from sleeping on the roof now that cooler weather was coming. She hadn't used it, but it made a wonderful place to stack her books, which lead to why she was upset... poor bookcase/bed thing.

Rizua didn't mind being the maid when Patty wasn't around, but this room was nearly wrecked.

Fortunately the damaged was only limited to her bed, damn it.

"RIZUUUAA! WHY IS MY HAIR PURPLE?" She heard a distressed Dante yelled from downstairs. Patty wasn't around to torture Dante or annoy Rizua anymore because of school. Rizua was sad that she didn't see her friend as often anymore, and she didn't have anyone to torture Dante. This lead to Rizua taking matters in her own hands.

She snickered demonically as she started cleaning, he was actually lucky. She almost went with neon pink. The only thing she regretted was that the color would be gone within a week, but whose in a rush to tell him?

When she finished with the room, and tossing her ruined bookcase out the window, she went downstairs to a disgruntled, and shirtless, Dante.

"So, your buying me a new bed." He raised an eyebrow. "You never used it anyway." He said rubbing his now purple hair, looking angry everytime the color swept in front of his eyes.

"Ok your right, maybe my affair with Smoofles needs to end... so get me a new bed." Rizua now slept with a white stray cat on the roof, he was adorible and for some reason talking about him always made Dante twitch.

"One bed will do fine." He said sitting at his desk and covering his purple hair with a magazine.

"F-fine! Your just jealous because Smoofles is better in bed!" She announced jokingly as Morrison came in. Dante fell out of his chair almost in unison to Morrison falling over in shock. That would give Dante something to talk about with Morrison at least, haha. On another note, what was Morrison doing here so early? She peaked at him curiously, waving very innocently.

"I'd ask who was Smoofles, but I'm scared of the answer I might get." Morrison said gruffly walking over to Dante. A file hit his desk, but Dante made no move to pick it up. "No hurry this time, the next job's appointment isn't for a few days, but you might want to do something about the demon that followed me here."

Oh. Hell. No.

Before Dante could blink Rizua stormed out the front door.

~Dante's POV~

Whoa, maybe I should get the bed so I don't go bald. I watched her huff out of the building. Not three seconds later I heard the fiery red head proceed to demolish the demon that dared come within city limits near Rizua.

I relaxed, she was loud and I liked it that way. Why? I would probably fear for your life if she was silent. Then again her being silent meant I couldn't keep tabs on her. Besides, it wasn't too annoying having a tempered hot chick walking around.

I watched her come inside more calmly, but covered in something liquid and green. "I'm going to take a shower." She sighed passing the both of them and into the bathroom just behind Dante's desk.

_'Mmm, naked red head with water cascading down her...'_

~Third POV~

After her shower, she waltzed out of the bathroom in only a towel. Of course in her state of calming she forgot to get fresh clothes. Morrison was gone and Dante wasn't downstairs. Shrugging, she padded upstairs like the cat she seemed to be. If only she was a cat demon, it would make more sense. Her sneaking skills needed practice, since Dante didn't jump when she made her loud appearance, "Washaw! I am amazing ninja, fear me!" She said jumping on the bed in a ninja stance.

Dante finished removing broken shards from the room that Rizua missed. Out the window. Possibly on some stupid dog, well most dogs were stupid, and some were cute.

Please let it have been a really ugly and mean dog!

He walked over and crossed his chest, "Oh yes, very deadly... oops my fingers slipped."

Without her even realizing it, he reached up and tugged the towel loose. It dropped, and Dante sweat dropped. Rizua wasn't stupid. She kept boxer shorts and a strapless top in the bathroom at all times.

"Oh yea, ninja skillz" She said flexing at him. He just grinned, and grabbed her feet causing her to fall on her butt. Good thing his bed was fluffy. "Really, you'll have to show them to me sometime, but you'll have to take back your comment about Smoofles." He sniffed. She gaped at him.

"You weirdo, getting jealous that a cat can keep me on a roof but you can't keep me inside?" Now she was just messing with him, of course her relationship with Smoofles was strictly friendship, honestly some people. Besides, she liked this playful Dante, all pervertedness aside.

Dante suddenly jumped on the bed crawling over her, "Maybe I need to show you how much better I am than Smoofles." He got closer, a daring look in his eye... shit.

"WAAHH DANTE ST-STOP!" Dante continued tickling her exposed sides. After an eternity and taking back her comment about Smoofles, he stopped. "Ooooh, it burns." She said still giggling and holding her sides, which actually hurt from the laughing itself.

She jumped up and poked Dante, "Ok fine, since you won't get me a bed then be prepared. When I take over a bed, I dominate." And she wasn't kidding.

That night Dante got the full taste of Rizua's bedtime wrath. She was truly fast asleep, and the right side of her body was in the process of flinging Dante off the bed. He finally sighed, and duck taped her limbs together. She never woke up.

That morning, an idea hit her.

"Carnival?" Dante said confused. "Yeah! Lets take Patty too! We'll have lots of fun com on!" She urged him. He shrugged and she darted to the phone. "Patty! How does the carnival sound to you?"

~An Hour Later~

"We are so hitting the fishing game first." Rizua declared. Sadly things didn't work out that way, because she were suddenly being dragged off by Patty to everything but the fishing game. Dante just strolled on all cool like behind them.

The mood would have worked, had his hair not been a brilliant purple. Hey he could pass for a clown! Ok ninja time.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get off me."

Dante said, while following Patty towards the ferris wheel. Rizua were happily perched on his shoulder enjoying the ride, and of course she ignored him. She was sad when she really did have to get off to get on the ride.

She sat opposite of Dante and Patty, practically hanging over the whole thing as the ride started.

Half way the ride jolted to a stop, and the car you were in swung dangerously. With you half out the car of course you went flying forward.

You giggled, but Dante's hugh hand grabbed your ankle. "Aww man, dood you know a fall like this won't kill me right?" You said annoyed.

He silently lifted you into the car again. Patty looked over at you worriedly, "What do you mean it wouldn't kill you!" She said almost in hysterics... Rizua suddenly felt terrible. Was she so stupid and careless to have almost revealed to Patty her secret? On top of that scare the shit out of people when a person supposed to be dead from those heights just get up and act like it didn't happen?

"Sorry..." Dante seemed to accept that.

They got back to the shop and Patty stopped at the door. "Guys, could you hold out our fists toward me?" Dante and Rizua looked at each other funny, but did as she said. Moments later I found my right wrist cuffed to Dante's left wrist. "Uhh..." Patty managed, then giggled and ran out of the shop, dropping a book on her way out.

She picked up the discarded book, "How to get two people to really like one another...?" She whispered the strange title. Dante looked over and easily saw what was in her hands, examining it along with her.

She wished she had never opened it either.

Dante busted out laughing and almost hit the floor with laughter, she was crimson red as she snapped it shut, Dante's movements jerked her around slightly.

"W-whoa Patty! Where did a child like her get such a book? I bet she couldn't read beyond the handcuff part... no I hope to the cheese clouds in the sky she couldn't read past handcuffs." Rizua said quickly throwing the book away.

"Why so embarrassed? Its nothing to be ashamed of." Dante said grinning still. "Sh-shut up" She said, her face an impossible shade beyond crimson. "Bondage is hardly my genre of book."

Dante had to bite his lip back to hold back more laughter, "Still, I think her true intention was to help us get along better, bond." She had to agree with him there. Dante broke the cuffs and left her standing near the pool table.

It made a little sense, so she left the subject at that. Her and Dante did argue a bit too much. What made her more curious now, was what kind of job would Dante have next? The appointment was in two days, was it that big to have an appointment?


	6. Mission 06

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

Rizua sat in the shop on the longer couch. Her attention was completely focused on the broken television on the coffee table in front of her. Well, that and an annoyed Patty complaining every two seconds.

"Rizua, hurry up and fix it my show comes on at noon!" Patty wailed for the billionth time.

"Just get Dante to buy you a knew one!" Rizua said still tinkering with the insides of the damn thing.

"Umm, broke man here?" Dante said from his place behind the desk. Rizua huffed and stood up, "Oh what the hell ever, so Lady kept the money from that mission three days ago, but yesterday you got paid really good! Don't tell me you spent it all already." Her hands were on her hips, she knew she was nagging, but she already annoyed at Patty enough.

"I paid off most of my debt with that money, and not to mention my tab on the pizza." Just like that, she wasn't mad at him anymore. She couldn't lie that eating pizza all the time was amazing, and he was trying.

"Besides, with a demon lady taking all my money and a tight fisted bastard for an agent what else can I do?" Dante yawned out.

"Who are you calling a tight fisted bastard?" Morrison appeared at the door.

"Got more worthless jobs for me?" Dante said standing up.

"As always." Morrison smiled, holding Dante's coat in one hand. "I got the tear fixed." He handed Dante the coat back. And here Rizua thought his clothing was indestructible.

"I'll sleep on the way up, Rizua sit this one out. I have a feeling I'll be back tonight." He brushed passed Morrison who looking at me, mirroring my shock. The hell I was staying here when there was action.

~Dante's POV~

I leaned back in Morrison's car, hoping to get some shut eye. A bump from the trunk had me alert though. "Morrison you got anything in your trunk?" He looked over confused, "No, why?" Dante shrugged, "Oh nothing."

Somehow I knew she was going to come whether I asked her to or not. I smiled and shut my eyes.

~Rizua's POV~

There was nothing in Morrison's trunk for me to hold on to, so it was was a bumpy ride. After what had to have been an hours drive and an uphill road, since she was squished to the front of the trunk, the car stopped.

I waited a few minutes until the noise of them getting out of car and where I could no longer hear their footsteps.

I popped the trunk and warily stepped out. I was in front of a large white house, with a huge window right in front of me. I ducked next to it as I heard voices from inside.

"I want you to kill this man." A gruff voice said just near her, as though someone had moved to look out of the window. "Please, kill him, he is some drifter who wants to take my only daughter Angelina, away from me. You understand right?" His voice was slightly pleading.

"There's a killer running around here, the mayor believes this man is behind it." That sounded like Morrison.

"So you think this Brad is not only a murderer, but a devil in disguise? I'm not buying it." That was definitely Dante.

"I''ve seen him use his powers with my own eyes. I'm begging you kill this Brad!" The gruff voice from earlier said, only angrier. Whew what was stuck up his butt and not removed?

I sat there not exactly how I should act from there. A noise from my right caught my attention, a woman in a nightgown and glasses was running from the house. That was a start.

I followed her silently until she came to a balcony overlooking Capulett City, she knew this place well. The woman I was guessing to be Angelina ran into, well I guess this was Brad. My thoughts were confirmed with her next words.

"Oh Brad, my father has hired someone to kill you! He saw you do something and now he thinks your a demon!" Angelina cried into his chest. Had Brad not stunk of demon, I would havelooked at this like a scene from a movie. Brad, however, was the target. I found myself unable to draw my weapon, something didn't make sense. If this Brad was a killer, then why let her live?

"Go home Angelina, your father will be worried and I will be fine." Brad told Angelina, oddly smiling, If only Brad knew what was going after him...

"No, lets run away together." Angelina seemed to be fighting a losing battle. In the end, she began walking toward the mansions again.

I was about to move when Brad looked dead at me. His face wasn't unkind are alarmed, surprisingly it was like he accepted everything. Are you the hunter thats after my life?" His voice was just as soft spoken as when he talked to Angelina.

"No, I live with him, but I am nothere to kill you." How could she after seeing that? A devil trying desperately to be with a human, no matter the consequences. I didn't care much for humans, but I respected love.

"Who are you then?" Brad said, as I uncovered myself from the bush I had hidden behind. Brad wore glasses just like Angelina, and he was a rather geeky human. It looked like he chose his human form based on his personality.

"Rizua, I guess you could say I'm a hunter as well." I rubbed my arm subconsciously, not really sure why I was saying so much. Brad might be dead soon, if he was responsible for the deaths of humans. Dante didn't seem the type to kill a demon without reason, I was living proof of that.

"The only male devil hunter I've heard of is Dante, tell me, what is a half-devil like?" Brad said, and I was dumbstruck. "Well considering I'm just now finding out hes half human, hes very strange..." Not that I could say much. Being around humans I picked up a lot of undemon-like traits. I had only assumed Dante was the same, not part of them.

"He didn't tell you?" Brad seemed overly interested now. "No, I haven't been with him long and the topic never came up. So a human and a demon can be together successfully?" I asked, hinting towards Brad and his obvious feelings for Angelina. At this he seemed a loss for words.

"Honestly, I don't know if Dante's parents were happy. I do love Angelina, she is kind and warm. Demons mistreat each other, and love is rarely the case. I'm sure you knew that." All I could do was nod at that.

"My master is coming, to this world, to this city. I fear Angelina will be slaughtered... could you protect her? I don't know if I will survive tonight, but could you please make sure she is safe?" Before I could think about it I nodded.

He smiled sadly, then began to walk away. I realized I didn't want him to die, but I trusted Dante would do the right thing.

_Trusted..._

Dante hadn't given me a reason not to trust him, and it was obvious he had some amount of trust in me. We slept in the same bed, I could pull a knife and cut off his head for all he could have known.

Before I knew it I was back at the mansion, most of the lights were out so I walked around the side of the large house. It seems like such a lonely place to live, being so big. Finally I saw a dim light and looked in, but it wasn't Angelina's room, it was her father.

He was dressed in pajamas and a robe, but he looked far from being ready to sleep.

I left his window and began looking into some of the darker rooms. Bingo. Angelina was sitting in her dark room, in a chair next to the window. I tapped my finger against the glass to get her attention. She looked startled to see me, but she didn't panic.

"Could I come in? I know Brad." I said, but I was already squeezing between the bars outside her window. She quickly opened the window itself for me, but stepped back when I stepped inside.

"How do you know my Bradley?" Her voice wasn't suspicious, but she was eyeing my sword, which was still attached behind my back.

"This might sound weird, but he asked me to protect you." No use lying, plus she was stupid enough to let me in her room without a fight or forcing my way in.

"Protect me from what? He's the one in trouble! There's a demon hunter after him, hes not even a demon!" She didn't really seem to be talking to me.

"What if he is?" I asked sitting at the window seat. She had backed up toward a small table near her bed. "Excuse me?" She didn't seem to register my words.

"What if he really was a demon? Could you love a demon?" I knew this really wasn't my job, but she had to know somehow.

"I.. how would you know?" At least she wasn't denying it immediately, I liked her already.

"I'm a demon." I said, my arms over the back of the chair. "You don't look like one, and why would you tell me? I could scream." She looked confused, but now she was ready to run.

"Some demons take a human form so they can blend it, easier to lure humans to their death, but your wrong if you think all demons want to kill humans. Brad may not be human, but he has the heart of one. So, if you don't believe me, ask yourself if it was even for a second possible that he were a demon... can you still love him?"

I didn't really know what I was digging for, maybe I wanted her to say no and that demons were abominations.

"Yes, I would love him no matter what."

~Dante's POV~

I sat in a bar next to this Brad guy. He was impossibly easy to find, almost like he wanted to be found... curious. "I'll take a large pizza and a cold beer, make sure the pizza has no olives." I told the bartender.

"So, whats this book your all into?" I said to Brad who looked interestingly at the book in his hands. He never once looked up, "It's a romance novel actually."

"Is it any good?" I folded my hands together on the counter.

"Oh yes, a person's love for another is a beautiful thing. Don't you agree?" I didn't answer him. Instead the bartender gave me my beer. "Took you long enough with just my beer, wheres the pizza?"

"They're making it." Damn, I hated waiting. "Oh well, cheers?" I said holding my glass toward Brad. "Yes, cheers." He seemed reluctant, but brought his small glass up anyway. "So, you seem like a drifter... where you from?" I said glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He tensed visibly. "Alright fine, you don't have to tell me." I shrugged, finishing my beer.

"I think I'll be on my way." I was about to say something when the bartender came back with my pizza... with olives on it. "Hey! There's olives!" I complained, "Of course." replied the bartender, Ugh.

I cowed down the pizza and paid the man, walking with the plate and last slice. I heard talking in the alley, hey I didn't have to go far.

"So your responsible for the string of murders going on around here." Brad said to a demon extending out of the alleyway. "I'm really fond of the warm and tasty blood of humans." Alright, my plate went flying into his face. They turned toward me as I swallowed my last slice.

"Did you follow me?"Brad said, slightly surprised. "Eating a large pizza in less than five minutes, a new personal record for me."I was slightly proud of myself, the demon that seemed to be able to reach through walls hissed, "Don't you mess with me!"

His hand disappeared through the opposite wall and found me, crushing me against the other wall. "Why that's a strong handshake you got there." I said pulling my gun out and took a couple shots right into his hand.

The demon screamed and reached out with his other hand, but he missed this time as I shot at his chest. He screamed again and disappeared through the walls.

"Your as strong as I heard." Brad looked a little scared, he didn't look like a strong demon at all. "Sounds like you know all about me." My hand at my gun's handle. "I've been in the human world for over a month now, I've heard storied of the devil hunter, Dante." My eyes narrowed, "So I can take that as a confession that your not human, right?" Brad didn't even hesitate to answer, "Yes."

I pulled Ivory out and aim it toward his head, but my focus wasn't entirely on him, but rather the demon just above him coming out of the walls. "Well then I guess you've got no objection." I said focusing back to Brad.

"Nope, I have no intention of running away either, I couldn't get away if I bothered trying." Smart demon. "But I would like to ask you something... were your parents in love? A human and a demon, did they truly love each other?"

I didn't outwardly react, but I felt something in my gut twist, "I've heard stories where it seemed like they were in love, but inside their hearts were cold as ice." Brad's face looked crestfallen, but I wasn't finished, "However, I think they loved each other, deep in their hearts." Brad smiled, "You think so?" He said, then closed his eyes waiting for the bullet.

I held the trigger, then aimed upwards an shot. Blood started dripping above his head, and the demon from earlier dropped down dead.

~Rizua's POV~

I suddenly heard a cry from downstairs, and then I smelled blood. "Father?" Angelina was already panicking. I got up and ran to the door, "They locked you in here?" I said trying the door, "Yes there's an iron lock on the handles, I can't break it." I twitched a little.

"Come here Angelina, were getting out." I said holding my hand toward her. I said I would protect her, so I wasn't letting her out of my sight. She walked forward, but stopped just out of my reach. "Is it wrong to trust a demon?" She asked, her hand to her chest.

"That's for your heart to decide, you have to make up your mind on what is right or wrong. If you want to follow societies beliefs, then yes it is wrong." I stated, the smell of blood getting stronger.

She nodded and took my hand, I quickly swooped her up bridal style and kicked clear through the door. There was probably nothing left of the lock after the force I put behind that one. I wasted no time and ran with her to the stairs. Her father was in the middle of the floor downstairs, bleeding over some sort of symbol drawn into the wood.

"Father!" Angelina screamed, and twisted out of my arms and ran to her father. I saw what seemed like the butler pull a knife against Angelina's back. Oh shit.

Angelina ran to the front door, but it was locked. She turned to see the butler raise the dagger, but I was too fast. I ran in between them, the dagger went directly into my shoulder vertically. My hand was on my weapon, but I couldn't pull it against a human. My blood burned, telling my I could not threaten this human's life, forcing me to obey.

The butler pulled the knife out, ready to stab me again when bullets sounded from behind me, coming straight from the door. Dante had shot the knife out of the butler's hands, and even hit his shoulder. "Sorry, I guess I knocked a little too hard." He said looking at the ruined door.

"I knew you were trouble, but it's too late my master has been summoned!" The butler cried, Dante tossed him against the wall, and just like that the human was out cold.

I pulled my weapon out then, my blood stopped burning. Brad came in through a window and grabbed Angelina's father out of the way just as a huge demon arm erupted from the now open portal in the ground. Dante jumped to avoid getting hit and held on the the chandelier. How that thing held someone has heavy as Dante i would never know.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" He said jumping form the chandelier when the demon showed it's ugly face. He pulled rebellion out and it hit home on the demon's mouth. The ground trembled as Dante forced the demon back through the portal, which closed instantly over the demon.

I put away my weapon, and instead held my shoulder. It hurt badly, but I would live. My demon blood already repairing the damages. The blood loss made me a little dizzy though. I only watched as Brad healed Angelina's father, I knew he would be alright.

"Sorry, I can't grant your request mayor, Brad understands love. He will make a fine human." He said pulling his sword away. He walked toward my slumped form.

"I told you to stay." He said down to me, but he didn't sound angry. I searched for some excuse, but I didn't really have one. "It doesn't matter, I knew you would come no matter what I said, this is my fault." He said bending down and picking me up.

"No, me not listening to you is my fault, but I don't regret it." The world spun a little and he carried me, the trees seemed to circle above Dante's head, and it seemed Dante was the only stable thing I could see.

"A human and a demon... I never heard of such a thing, yet your living proof huh?" I let my head fall limp over Dante's arm.

"How'd you figure it out?" He didn't seem to react. "Well I ran into this demon who was madly in love with a human, he may have let it slip."I smiled a little. He chuckled slightly, his chest vibrated against me.

"Your a bit of both worlds, and yet you choose humans over devils. I'm beginning to see why. So, do you think you'll fall in love with a human?" I asked, not expecting an answer. I didn't get one.

~Next Day/Third POV~

"C'mon Morrison! My soap is about to start!" Patty said excitedly, crouched on the floor next the the coffee table. Morrison sat where Rizua had yesterday on the couch, fixing the television.

Dante sat at his desk chair as usual, and Rizua was laid up on chair next to the couch.

Her shoulder injury was nearly gone, Patty never saw hint of it. Dante wrapped it up on the way home to stop the bleeding, but other than that by tomorrow it would only be a scar.

"Whoever was trying to fix it last, failed badly." Morrison spoke as the television flickered to life.

Rizuasunk lower into the chair as Patty and Dante chuckled. "I'll take the repair costs out of your next pay." Morrison added, leaving a content Patty to her soap.

Rizua found herself watching the television with Patty, Dante fast asleep in his chair. "You know Patty, I think helping humans makes Dante happy, the pay doesn't matter to him as much." Rizua said to Patty, she only smiled and nodded.


	7. Mission 07

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy. (Also a note the outfit Rizua finds is the one Dante wore in the third game)

Rizua woke up that morning, bound in duck tape as always. Seriously, she was beginning to think he was into some sort of bondage. Slice that, after finding Patty's little book she shuddered at the very word.

She sat up and stretched, easily breaking the binding tape, and they said duck tape was indestructible. It was a wonder she didn't break them at night, she guessed she didn't struggle much in it.

The day before yesterday's mission played again in her mind. She never cared for humans, but she didn't hate or desire to kill them. They just existed, like her.

Dante was half-human, but she found she could cared less even if he were a human. She couldn't lie and say she didn't have a small crush on him.

Dante cared for humans.

That part threw Rizua off, how could a devil hunter ever bother to feel romantic feelings when he so boldy chooses humans. She was a demon, no ands, ifs, or buts about that fact.

She was jolsted from her thoughts when she smelled something peculiar coming from outside the room.

Rizua searched her dresser for something to wear, but she found nothing she would be comfortable in. She hopped over to Dante's dresser, and found nothing good until she found a heavy pair of dark brown pants.

They seemed lost and forgotten so she pulled them out.

The material was tough, which is why she wasn't surprised that it was in good condition. Curiosity getting the better of her she put them on. They looked like they were supposed to be slightly baggy, but this was just funny.

She hobbled over to her dresser and found a black tank top as well as a belt. After securing the belt and changing into that tank top she found some matching boots near the door. She put them on, and they felt very spacey, but she could walk normally in them.

Now walking without the hobble she looked into a full sized mirror opposite his bed. The pants would have looked bad on her, but the tightness of her top and largeness of the boots actually made it look rather cute.

Feeling satisfied she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where the smell seemed to originate from.

What she saw was a sight she could go mute over. Dante was cooking breakfast. He was shirtless, wearing his red pants without boots. His back was faced to her, but she was positive he knew she was there.

"You went grocery shopping?" She managed to find her voice

"No, Patty brought over a bunch of this stuff along with a cookbook complaining that I needed something other than pizza. My usual pizza place isn't open today so I thought I'd try my hand at fixing something." He shrugged.

After a few minutes he turned off the stove and turned towards me. He carried a bunch of plates to the table and set them down before inspecting me. "You went through my dresser." He stated, but he smirked. "Have to say, you look pretty hot in my pants." Rizua found herself laughing, she set herself up for that one.

"Well now that i'm in your pants, think I could eat as much as you?" I said sitting down in one of the four chairs around the table.

"Not a chance." His smirk grew as he sat down opposite of her and began to fill his plate. When they were done the table was clean of food.

"Holy cow I had no idea you could cook." Rizua said relaxing against the chair. "I can't, but I can follow directions without any problem." He said hinting toward the cookbook on the counter behind him.

"Hey follow me I want to show you something." Dante suddenly had a weird look on his face, almost like he was curious. She followed him back into his room.

He turned and picked her up by her side, which threw her off, but she didn't struggle. He set her standing up on the bed. "Stay." He said, before opening a closet she hadn't known was next to his dresser. He only had to search for a moment before he pulled out something big and red.

It looked like some sort of coat, and she let him slide it over her head. It took a minute, but she found the place for her arms and slipped it on fully. Come to find, her arms weren't long enough and the sleeves hung nearly to her knees.

The train of the coat itself blanketed the bed below her. She could see why he had her on the bed.

A strap of brown leather in the front kept the coat on her. The band came just below her breast, but the coat was so big parts of it barely touched her.

"It goes with the pants and boots, but I'm afraid you probably want to go without it." He said studying her from a bit of a distance, as if calculating something.

"I've never seen you wear this." She said, but granted she had been there a good bit of time now.

"I haven't worn it in a long time. This is what I wore before I even named this place. Although I never wore a shirt under the coat." He laughed to himself and Rizua crossed her arms, as much as she could.

"Hey! I can't help it, female remember?" She huffed.

"How could I miss the signs." It was his turn to cross his arms.

"Sometimes, I really think you forget." Rizua's mood turned somber. Sure she was a demon, but it must be every female who at one point wants to be somewhat desirable. Sure he joked around, but he hadn't otherwise shown any interest in her at all.

They slept in the same bed and it didn't even effect him. She seemed to be the only one effected. She wouldn't tell him she woke up every time he accidentally brushed up against her.

Dante moved forward with envious speed and held her chin up.

"Hey hey hey, what brought this on? How could I forget when the proof is so clear to see? I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but don't think for one second that I turn to stone every time you walk around wearing those little outfits that you do. If I knew any better I would think you were trying to get my attention, seduce me even." His words drifted off a little. It took him a moment to realize his hand was still under her chin and his other arm had moved around her waist. She was only an inch taller than him standing on the bed.

"And what if I am... trying to seduce you?" She really hadn't tried to, she wore what she felt comfortable in, but now she kind of wanted to.

"Then I would have to say I'm in a bit of trouble." He laughed, again she could feel his chest vibrate even though his body barely touched hers.

"Dante!" Rizua and Dante broke apart at the child's voice from somewhere downstairs. Patty had come over.

Dante laughed again, this time because of how fast they had broken apart, as if they had done something wrong. After a minute Rizua joined him. He helped her out of the coat, then they went downstairs, but not after he picked her up and put her back on the floor.

She didn't miss the difference in the way he held her now. Before he held her away from him, but when he picked her up this time she was pressed against him.

Patty wasn't alone downstairs, Lady was with her. Rizua twitched slightly, she liked Lady somewhat, just bad timing.

"Just a question Dante, do you know any lightening powered she-devils?" She said standing near a wall that held a couple guns.

"Nope, why?" He said, sitting down on his chair. Rizua sat near Patty on the couch.

"Nothing, it's just that she fought me with two guns, just like you." She shrugged leaving.

"Hey should you catch you you should introduce us, and I could show her how to really use them." He smirked, but stopped when he felt Rizua's glare.

For a moment Patty thought she heard an faint, but inhuman growl from her best friend.

"No chance, next time I see her shes mince meat." Lady grinned walking out the door.

"On to more important things..." Patty said running over to Dante. "Did you look through the magazine I gave you with a groceries this morning?"

Dante winced, "I can't believe you want any of those expensive clothes, besides there's nothing in there for children." He tried to brush her off, but failed.

"You promised me you'd buy me some cute clothes if I won in a game of cards!" She whined.

"I don't remember anything of the sort." He crossed his arms.

"Actually I witnessed it, you do owe her Dante." Rizua grinned.

"Hey! Whose side are you on here punk?" He turned to glare at her.

"You just don't understand a woman's fashion Dante!" Patty yelled, stomping away from Dante.

"Well, actually Rizua lives with me and I kinda dig her fashion." He said making Rizua blush a little. Of course she had to be wearing his clothes when this came up.

The phone rang just then, "Devil May Cry." Dante said suddenly monotone, "So it is you, I knew it." He hung up on whoever it was, but his mood seemed better.

Patty 'hmphed' and left, leaving Rizua and Dante alone once more.

"Who was that?" Rizua said, curious.

"Just an old friend is all." He said walking over to her place on the couch. "Question that's been bothering me since the Brad/Angelina incident." He tapped my shoulder where the stab wound had been. "You could have easily defended yourself, so why not?" He folded his hinds into his pants pockets and stared down at her.

"Well, to explain that I kind of have to explain my life's history..." She said suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"We've got time." This time he sat next to her, leaning against the couch fully. It was a wonder he fit on the thing.

"What do I get out of tell you about me?" She said raising a brow at Dante. He moved his arms behind his head for support, but kept his focus on her. "How about a kiss?" He said mimicking her brow raise with one of his silver ones.

"So I have to bribe you for something like that, your a jerk." She huffed, but thought about it for a second. "If you add into that a story about when you wore this." She gestured to what she was wearing just then, "Then fine." Dante blinked at her, "A kiss and a story, should we wait for bedtime too?" Dante chuckled, but before she could react with a snide remark he nodded, "Alright deal."

Rizua took a deep breathe, wondering where to begin. "In the demon world, there a war continuing that started two thousand years ago. There was a demon named Sparda, he also chose humans over devils. He sealed demons off from this world, although not permanently as we see today, but he did a good job. There was a support group of sorts that took Sparda's side. They were sealed as well, but continue to this day to fight those who would desire to harm the human race. Sparda inspired a great many as well as angered vast others." Rizua turned to see Dante's reaction so far.

His face didn't show anything, so she continued. "Some years ago when I was a very young child a spy had infiltrated their ranks. They liberated him of course, it hadn't been the first time a spy had been among them. This time it had to stop. I was found on my own, destroying anything that came near me. They captured me for testing purposes. That test was using the blood contract." She watched Dante for any indication that he knew what that was, he showed none.

"A blood contract isn't exactly a contract of sorts, but instead like something has been writting inside of you, like DNA coding. When it reacts your blood burns, like you might cook from the inside out. Thats probably why it's called a blood contract. Well it's somewhat unstable, it might not work at all, but thats what I was for. A test subject, but they weren't cruel to me. Their only concern is that if it went wrong it took an extremely powerful demon to undo it." She sighed at this.

"Anyway, the only way a blood contract has any chance to take effect is if the said contracted devil accepts it with both their mind and body. I didn't care for humans, but I disagreed with the way devils mistreated each other. Not really a reason to be a part of that operation, but it worked. I accepted the contract which included using my power in any way that would cause harm to a human, and the inability to directly or indirectly harm a human in any form or fashion. That means I can't even hire someone to kill a human, nor draw a weapon and threaten them. It worked, but when I found myself in the human world I discovered my unstable contract extended itself vastly. Besides my born traits as a demon, the speed, healing, strength, hearing, all that, my learned powers are painful to use. The thought of harming a human also makes me very uncomfortable, it doesn't hurt or otherwise effect me, but I feel... wrong." I finished.

"That's about it, my human form passed me as a child for some time so I stayed at an orphanage where I met Patty, now here I am." Dante's face never changed.

"Interesting story..." He didn't feel like there was anything else to say to that. It made sense though, "So when you reached for your weapon not know he was a human, you were stuck." Dante said, to which Rizua nodded.

"Well, we have to be somewhere, you coming?" He said getting up and fetching his weapons.

"What are we doing this time?" She said running over him and grabbing her weapon that lay next to his.

"Ha, I've never told you the mission's objective before we get there, why spoil it now?" He grinned at her.

"True that, lets go then!"

~At a chapel on the outskirts of the city~

Lady was fighting a blond demon, Rizua recognized her from a picture on Dante's desk. They stopped destroying the poor church when Dante threw Rebellion into the pews between them.

"Hey, if you two are going to go at it like that why not earn a little money and fight underground?" He said crossing his arms.

The blond shrugged, "I was only having a little fun, but your late." Her voice was soft, Rizua kind of liked it.

"What the hell is going on here Dante? I was hired to kill that bitch!" Lady seemed confused, as was Rizua.

"I'm his partner, Trish" The blonde stated, Rizua bristled.

"Actually your my ex-partner, Rizua's my partner now." Dante beat her to the explaining, she liked being acknowledged.

"You didn't have to be mean about it." Trish pouted.

"Alright wait, so whats really going on here?" Lady asked, lowering her rocket launcher, Kalina Ann.

"Ever since this priest showed up this place has been a den for devils." Trish explained.

"So that's why he hired me to kill you, I was his protection, to think I was fooled by such a lowly demon." Lady faked crying.

A preist looking guy appeared from behind the alter, changing from human to some sort of God-looking devil. "Silence! I can kill you all! I was just hoping to save myself the trouble."

"Looks like he's never heard of us." Dante 'tsked'

"We should throw him a welcome party." Rizua added.

"Enough with your joking!" The devil yelled, running at them.

The four of them pulled out their weapons, and said in unison, "Jokes on you!"

The devil was no less than obliterated.


	8. Mission 08

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

~Dante's POV~

I woke up that morning feeling good. Who wouldn't when you woke up next to a viciously sexy red headed female all tied up in bed? I rolled out of bed and got dressed in my usual attire, always the first one up.

I decided I'd go to my usual bar and get a sundae, bring one back for Rizua. I looked over and saw her sleeping peacefully, unable to see the duck tape under the sheets.

Slowly I walked over and brushed her hair from her face, I wasn't used to this mello face from her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"What women do to me." I whispered to myself, briefly looking over my shop as I passed it. It was a total wreck at the moment. While they had been gone some demon's followed my scent and nearly destroyed the downstairs. I killed them off of course, but this place would need some working on.

~Rizua's POV~

I woke up late as always, going through the routine of shredding the duck tape and getting out my favorite outfit, which was Dante's pants and boots that I claimed as my own. I touched my cheek for a moment, it was tingling for some reason.

I took a shower before changing and looking over the shop. Regrettably this would take a bit to clean, no fun missions for me for a while.

At that moment Patty appropriately walked into the shop, gasping at the sight, "Seriously Rizua! How can you stand how easily this place gets messed up!" I just smiled at her.

"Well Patty since your here do you want to help? Dante's obviously not here. Actually we could say screw the shop and go hang out just you and me if you want?" I saw Patty brighten.

"Why don't we clean up the big stuff then go out? It would at least be progress on this place." Patty offered and we got to it.

We got into a water fight not shortly after, but got a good bit done before leaving the building. "Hey Patty I know where we can go!" I said grabbing her hand and running toward a very familiar place.

It was a playground, right near a memorial for Sparda. It wasn't too far, but patty was out of breathe so I let her catch it.

I studied the stone monument of the man whom I had served indirectly. "What made you love humans so much?" I questioned the stone, almost willing it to respond to me.

"Rizua! Come push me on the swing!" Patty yelled from my right. I smiled then, "You know, I thought I hated you. My powers locked up, and I'm killing my own kind... but... I think I understand why you made your choices. You found a human didn't you? A human that changed the way you thought about their kind completely right? I wish we all found that special human, then we wouldn't be such a greedy and violent race." If only he was listening to me. I didn't feel silly for talking to stone, it made me feel better.

"Coming Patty!"

~Dante's POV~

I walked around town doing small jobs, all while being followed by an annoying human. I met him at my usual bar, he was trying to get with the waitress, and it was mention he should be more like me then she would go out with him. That was a couple days ago and he had been following me ever since

Well if this guy was going to tag along he had better be ready for one hell of a ride.

~Rizua's POV~

I got home late noon, Patty had gone home. Dante still wasn't home, but I wasn't complaining. I fixed myself some dinner in the kitchen in the meantime. I fixed some for Dante too just in case he didn't eat on his way home. The place seemed a little empty for my taste, the orphanage had always been so loud.

It was painful how easily she got used to things, change kinda hurt. It was dark, but I decided to take a walk. Before I could get out the front door it opened. I expected it to be Dante, but it was a human. I ducked behind the couch, curious at what he was up to.

The demons on Dante's wall behind the desk started talking to the human, those guys never shut up. I wished Dante would destroy them already, but he found them funny. The human ran upstairs and I jumped out. There wasn't really any damage the human could do so why would I care?

Not that I could do anything about him, besides possibly scare him.

"Rizua! Where's Dante?" Oh, the door opened again and Lady stood there. She stared at my outfit, but disregarded whatever she was thinking, "Nice outfit, looked better on you." She said when a thump what heard upstairs.

"That Dante?" I shook my head, she dissappeared upstairs and didn't come back down. She must have left through a window or something. What a weird night, I lied about the whole quiet thing.

After a while I decided to try my hand at pool. I found myself failing at it, hitting the eight ball into the socket almost every time, and that was the only one I could sink!

I aimed for one closer to a socket and away from that damn eight ball this time. "Your holding your stick wrong." A deep, familiar voice sounded just at my ear. Dante was suddenly pressed up against me from behind, cause me to insta-blush something aweful.

He guided my hands correctly, and helped me hit a ball into the socket, needless to say I wanted to jump for joy. I turned to him, leaving the pool stick on the side of the table.

"You were out an aweful long time." I was pouting, but I was still jealous that he was getting all the fun at the moment.

"Eh, well I just got done obliterating a demon mafia so I can't deny they were annoying." He shrugged,"Plus I've had this human trailing after me like a lost puppy, it's actually rather interesting."

"Is he a tall blond guy with a square face?" I asked, remembering the guy from earlier.

"Yea, how did you know?" I just grinned, "Oh umm, lucky guess?"

"Lucky my ass." I raised my eyebrow at him, but he did something unexpected. He picked me up by my waist and sat me on the pool table, then stood between my legs rather closely. I squeeked at the action and turned away.

"Hey, getting scared already? I haven't even kissed you yet!" His voice was full of humor and I found myself glaring at him. "You could warn me ya know!" I huffed.

"Your so cute when your angry, which is all the time, so either way it's win-win for me. Alright, well I'm about to kiss you Rizua." He said lowing his face to mine. He smelled like strawberries all the time, but she only now realized it. Maybe eating all those sundaes made you smell like them.

I almost held my breathe when his face was close enough to touch mine. Those blue eyes were impossibly close, she rarely saw them through his white hair. "You shouldn't hide those eyes." She whispered, almost scared he would pull away if she said something wrong.

Then he kissed her. It wasn't a shy or weak kiss, but it wasn't a jaw breaking one either. It was one of those passionate ones that made you a little dizzy. The initial force of it made Rizua back into the table a little bit, causing some of the balls to scatter. A few went into nearby sockets, Dante much have heard it because he smirked into the kiss.

I felt his arm snake around my waist to keep me stationary, and we broke only to breathe, but he stayed close. "Open to me, beautiful." He whisper going in for another kiss. It didn't register what he said until his tongue traced my lower lip, causing me to shudder and gasp. He took the opportunity enter and explore my mouth. I hadn't expected this at all, but my confidence grew slowly as I began to fight his tongue with mine.

I heard, or rather felt, him growl lowly at my bold resistance to him. Hey, dominance runs in the whole being a demon thing. His other arm gently held my face tilted toward him, and my arms had found themselves holding him under his coat for dear life.

Finally we pulled apart, but our hands stayed where they where. We were both breathless, and to me every second was amazing. My body tingled, still feeling his lips against mine. It was then I realized how tired I was, and Dante's eyes showed he was exhausted as well.

I covered my mouth and giggled a little, earning a cynical look from him. "It's just, I was expecting you to piss me off and give me a kiss on the forehead with your sarcastic voice saying 'you never specified where to kiss you.' ,but this was just... mind blowing." I had no other word for it.

He began to laugh with me, "Bed time sleepy head." He said picking me up and carrying me upstairs, I didn't mind at all, since I didn't think my legs would work anyway.

~Third POV~

Dante carried her to bed, throwing off his jacket when he had set her down. He took off his top and boots casually, then pants. He wore another set of pants underneath that were more comfortable that he slept in. Rizua just tossed off the pants and boots, she always slept in some sort of female boxers she had underneath.

Dante laid down in bed next to her, but this time he pulled her to him not bothering with duck tape tonight. If she wanted to fight him in her sleep then he would just hold her down.

"Tell me my story, Dante." She yawned out, curling into him without complaint.

"Well, I have a brother named Vergil. Around when I bought this place, still looking for a name to call it, Vergil decided he would open the gate to hell using this tower..."

He told the story about his journey through the tower, fighting his brother, Arkham, and even how he met Lady. By the end of it Rizua just smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Dante smiled into her hair, her heavy breathing signaling she had fallen asleep. He decided he would set that human guy straight tomorrow. Tonight this green-eyed angel would haunt his dreams.


	9. Mission 09

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

Rizua woke up that morning with a pleasant surprise. First off, instead of that awful duck tape tangling her limbs uncomfortably against her, Dante had held her all night, and that wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Second, she was awake first, which had neer happened before. Despite Dante's will to sleep all day he always got up before her in the morning, but there he was. His snowy hair had been thrown back, so she could see every inch of his face. Even with the hair in the way he was a handsome devil.

Rizua reached out and ran a finger through his hair, surprised further when it was incredibly soft. She knew so little about him, but it wasn't terribly important to her at that moment. She didn't realize he had woken up, but she did when she focused her attention on the icy blue that stared back at her.

Even a devil could look like an angel sometimes.

Rizua rolled out of bed and proceeded with her Friday routine, laundry.

She gathered all the clothes she could find that were dirty and put them in a basket. She wore green shorts and a white tank top as she left the shop, laundry in hand.

Rizua hadn't said anything to Dante yet, it almost felt awkward after what had happened last night. So lust definately was their for both of them, well she could only speak for herself. Oh, yep, outragous hormones had her daydreaming all the way to the laudermat.

When she was finished she headed back, wondering what she could say to Dante.

"Oh, Rizua hey!" Rizua turned to see Patty bound up to her waving.

"Patty! Coming over today?" She nodded excitedly. "Duh! What else is there to do?" Patty definately had a point.

They walked in to crashing noises to their right. Rizua turned to see the jutebox all broken up with Morrison looking ariund inside it. "Kay, what happened here?" Rizua asked, but she kinda already knew the answer.

Morrison confirmed it when he gestured over to a sleeping Dante on the couch. "Just fix it will ya?" He didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge us.

"Dante your just too violent, whether it's machines or beautiful women you can't seem to handle them right. You need charm school my friend." Morrison said shaking his head. "I agree!" Patty said from next to her.

Rizua stiffened a little, she looked to see Dante's eyes cracked, watching her. "Lay off, besides my luck with women isn't as bad as you think." Dante spoke, closing his eyes again, only a smirk played on his lips.

She felt her face heat up and that nasty little emotion called anger crawl up her spine. She slammed the basket to the wooden floor hard, luckily _she_ didn't harm the basket nor the floor.

Everyone turned to her, not exactly surprised that she was angry, but confused as to why.

Rizua suddenly wanted to cover it all up, embaressed that she had reacted so badly. "Oh Patty, lets hide from the Don Juan!" She grabbed her friends hand and pretended to hide behind the pool table. Thankfully Patty played along.

Rizua ducked above the table for a moment to stick her tongue out and him. "Ya know, the pool table isn't exactly safe from the Dante-monster, but you know that already huh Rizua?" His voice was mocking, why was he suddenly being a jerk?

She realized it was the pool table where he had kissed her first, damn it. Had he got his little kiss and gotten bored with her now? Hurt swelled in her chest, but she didn't show it.

"Oh well if you want to get this thing fix you'll have to take the little bodyguard job." Morrison said clearly defeated by the jutebox.

After she had changed, Rizua found herself in Dante's convertible on the way to their job. They didn't speak for a while, but Rizua finally decided to vent her anger, "What the hell is wrong with you Dante? Why were you talking as if I was just some easy tail right in front of Patty and Morrison, they may not have known what happened but they could have caught on!" She glared acid daggers at him.

"Well I'm just being Dante, if you don't like it babe find another half demon to cuddle you at night. Besides, to say you aren't some easy tail after last night, hard to swallow." Dante never once turned to me or reacted in any way.

Rizua's eyes stung something fierce, but she didn't cry. "Thats not true, your never so cruel." She whispered, not caring if he heard.

When they got to the house, Rizua wandered as far from him as possible. Turns out they were playing bodyguard to this guy named Tim and his treasure hunting buddies. A bunch of unheard records were found in one of the rooms.

She wandered through the herd of humans pulling out the records and labeling them. It was that point in time she'd rather be what Dante was defending these cattle from. She felt bad for mentally picking on the humans, but she really didn't have a way to vent her anger otherwise.

A song suddenly sounded from Dante's direction. She turned to see him with that Tim guy and a portable record player. It was a rock song, but the woman's voice seemed to come alive behind the guitars and drums. Rizua felt calmer then, letting the music cling to her like satin.

Thats when everything exploded. The glass windows that made up the east wall all shattered, and these ugly lizard devils streamed through.

Rizua pulled out her weapon, hacking down all nearby devil's who tried to attack the humans next to her. Most of the ones that ran her way were shot down before she could slice her blade through their butter-like bodies. She glared at Dante for this.

When the lizards were done something big and almost human looking appeared at the window. Before she could attack it, she was thrown back by the sonic waves that came from the she-demon. Rizua hit the back wall hard, but she was fine. She looked to the she-demon again, but she had fled already.

Rizua huffed and helped some humans up, they were shaken, but continued to load the last of the records up.

I walked over to where Tim had also been thrown back. He sat up and she could see blood dripping from his head. Damn. Rizua ripped her tank top around her mid-section and put it to his head.

"First aid hombres!" She shouted, sending a couple humans to go find it. She put pressure against the blood flow, ignoring how her blood boiled when he winced from the pressure. The men came back and helped her bandage him up.

When they were finished she turned to see Dante a little too close behind her for comfort.

"Easy tail huh?" I snapped at him knowing he was straed at the exposed flesh of my stomach and back from the torn tank top.

He growled and reached out, gripped her forearm in a circulation cutting hold while dragging her off. She didn't fight him, not yet at least.

"What the hell is with you, are you trying to piss me off?" Dante yelled when they had gathered a good distance from the old house. Rizua's mouth gaped at him, who the hell did he think he was.

"No what the fuck is wrong with you. Everything was amazing yesterday and today it's like someone's playing jump rope with your intestines! I come back from cleaning clothes and you turn into a huge jackass over nothing! So, tell me, why the hell are you trying to piss ME off huh?" She huffed, her face felt overheated from the anger she just expelled.

"Me? You started it! This morning you just leave without saying anything at all! Above that before you left you avoided me completely!" Rizua twitched, but he was right. When she had been gathering clothes and washing up she had avoided him slightly, only because she didn't know what to say.

"Still no reason to say the things you did." She was suddenly sad, he could have asked her why! "I avoided you because i didn't know how to react ok." She confessed.

Dante suddenly pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his lips finding hers instantly. Had she been human, she probably would have broken in half. She sighed and melted into the kiss before pulling away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Me too." He said looking at her arm, which hadn't bruised despite the pressure.

They headed back, but walking closer together then when they got here, much closer.

"So that devil chick wants her record?" Rizua asked in disbelief as Tim told them the story of Elena Huston, the singer of the song they had heard befor the attack.

Tim nodded, his fingers on the record lighty, he had loved her and it was obvious.

"Well, all thats left is a devil." Dante said rather unsympathetically. The plan was to lure her out with the music, which Tim then started.

It didn't take long at all for the devil to show her face. This time her human body was that like a mermaid. This was far from the Little Mermaid she had to admit.

Dante deflected her first charge with Rebellion. Those devil fingers like knifes, as well has her voice. Rizua stayed near Tim, playing meat shield yet again. They all easily dodged the sonic blasts this time, but the mermaid was fast.

The mermaid came barreling Rizua's way and she was ready. What she wasn't ready for was the blinding pain her blood caused as she delfected the mermaid. Rizua's throat threatened to close completely. The mermaid's other hand that dug into her chest was a scratch compared to what took over her body.

The mermaid was flung away and Rizua watched almost in slow motion as Tim raised his gun, but before he could shoot Dante's sword went right throught the demon.

The mermaid was impailed to the stone wall behind them from the sword. A human lay on the ground, like Dante had only hit the devil inside her.

Her breathing was about as labored as Rizua's, who slowly felt her airway clear.

She couldn't have known the human was still in there somewhere.

Tim held the Elena chick, but Elena would be fine.

Rizua would too, her injuries weren't fatal. She looked down to see five puncture wounds around her left breast. Great, she got groped by the she-demon thing. Not exactly her idea of gender experimenting, but Dante got a good laugh out of it.

"So, was that your first girl on girl experience?" Dante could have cried at how hard he laughed when he saw.

"Shut the hell up Dante." Rizua hissed, dragging him by the collar back to the car.

~Back at Devil May Cry~

Morrison fixed the jutebox with the money they made. Elena's song played in the backround to Rizua cleaning, Patty had left only moments before.

Dante stretched lazily on the couch, arms folded behind his head. Rizua was a little miffed that she didn't have her couch seat as often anymore. He probably did it to annoy her.

She finished up and sat down on his stomach, "Ya know Dante, I could go for some pizza about now." To prove her point her stomach growled.

Dante laughed and winked at her, "Couldn't agree more."


	10. Mission 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

There was only one thing Rizua hated more than duck tape, and those were devil enforced handcuffs.

Patty and Dante played poker downstairs, ignoring the frustrated screams from the demon upstairs.

"I SO did not agree to this bet! Patty your dead once I get.. oww" A major headache slapped her on the face upon the thought of mangling Patty's throat. She was cuffed to the top of the stairs with devil cuffs she could not Dante had these laying around she didn't want to know.

"Shut up woman I'm about to win." He growled pulling down his hand. He almost meet victory, but Patty's hand was better.

The twitch in Dante's frame told Rizua she should start running now.

"Alright the bet time starts in... fifteen minutes to be even." Patty said with her honey voice laced in pure evil.

"Whatever." He growled, looking annoyed as someone came in the door. It was a woman, short black pigtails and an air of childish mannerism. She should hang out with Patty sometime.

The chicka talked to Dante for a moment, but Rizua drowned it out by singing off key, "Jimmy crack corn and I don't caaare." She purposefully made her voice screech each note. When the girl poofed off, who knew, Dante came upstairs glaring at Rizua.

"Oh no masta, please don't hurt me masta, I need the music to help me clean masta!" Her voice was laced in perfect sarcasm. "Well I lost and you agreed to abide by the bet." He crossed his arms.

"Well... that was before I knew that if Patty won against you I would have to stay cuffed to your annoying ass all day." She hissed.

"Annoying? I wasn't the one what was singing like a hanging banshee moments ago." He pointed out, earning another hiss from Rizua.

Dante hooked the cuff that was against the now damaged wood to his wrist, at least this way he didn't have to buy a billion ice-creams for Patty.

"You know, your the only female that doesn't suck money from me all the time, if your good I'll give you a surprise later." That got Rizua's attention

"Oh really? I want a hint please!" Dante had grown rather used to Rizua's flexible mood, and how to keep it in his favor.

They ended up riding to a nearby town, it looked like a nice place on the exterior, but something was amiss. Rizua didn't feel it because she bugged him the whole damn time.

"Seriously just one hint please!" She whined, shuffling around in his pants she had taken to wearing on missions. She really did look good in his pants, however wrong that sounded. "Long." Rizua looked confused for a moment, then pouted again.

"What kind of hint is that?" She didn't get a reply from him.

Dante got out of the car and uncuffed her, to her surprise of course. "Walk around town if you like, I've got some talking to the bartender here to do. There's a man in Devil's prison that might be innocent, but I doubt there will be much action right now. Stay close alright?" He tweaked my nose and waved her off like some child.

Fine.

She didn't want to be around his strawberry smelling face anyways. She stepped out of the car and took off to the right somewhere.

~Dante's POV~

Seriously what was I to do with that little devil? She wasn't stealing his money ,but it felt like she was stealing something else. My sanity possibly?

I walked into the bar and asked for a strawberry sundae, which he didn't have. That sucked. I asked him about the incident that happened here, and I got a blurry idea of what was going on.

A couple of friends were playing darts, a man named Carry was losing badly, next thing the bartender knows is Carry's friend is a melting mess on the floor. He wasn't positive of what was happening, but his answers lay in Devil's Prison,

"You won't make it out you know." Morrison said from behind me. I shrugged, "Hey, I haven't gotten in yet." I smirked when I saw the top of a certain red head ducking under the window. She would have to chill on her own for a while.

How to get in prison, well that part was simple. Three guys came into the bar, three way ticket to hell.

~Rizua's POV~

I listened to everything going on inside. Then a fight started. I looked just outside the bar to see Dante kicking some human's ass. I could have screamed knowing I couldn't get into the prison with Dante the same way. I would probably have something similiar to a human siezure before I had struck the first human.

He was quickly carried off to whatever destination leaving me sitting there with nothing to do. Devil's Prison huh?

I took me an hour and constantly asking directions, but I found the prison. To be honest it looked more like a huge black fortress with the main tower in the middle. How inviting, my original plan was to bust Dante out, but something told me he got in here for a reason.

Why did he get to have all the fun? I walked up to the entrance, which had a few guards out front naturally. I could push them all into pits of spikes for all I cared. I suddenly prepared for a monster headache.

It never came.

Thinking about their demise didn't hurt me, which meant only one thing.

"Oh hi boys!"

~Dante's POV~

I managed to get myself into high security with Carry after flirting with the fat ward here, more like throwing him into a wall, but whatever kids called it these day.

I found Carry alright, who confirmed my suspicions of it being a demon.

I was just thinking of ways to escape when the doors opened on their own.

"Oh no..." I heard Carry say from the cell next to me.

~Rizua's POV~

The hallways were a mass of human, and somehow I was now one of them, minus the human part. Oddly all the cell doors were open and criminals ran in wild panic in different directions.

What kind of fitness plan was this?

I turned to see some guard turn into a demon and caught on a little. "Well well, demons who use a prison as an excuse to play cat and mice with little humans. How sweet, can I be the dog? Woof" I grinned pulling out my sword.

I sliced through a demon guard easily as more appeared, the damn humans threw me off balance twisting me around for a moment. I turned to see a demon blown up in front of my eyes and it made me twitch. I sliced down another guard and looked over to see Dante holding up his guns.

"Really, leave Rizua while I go have bunches of fun? Thanks, Dante." I huffed, he winked back at me, "No problem babe, anytime."

We got out of there, but not before clearing things with police. I found myself in the bar from earlier, nibbling on vanilla ice cream.

"Dante why don't you just go to hell." Lady said after catching Dante cheating in a game of cards. He never learned. Then again Lady kind of appeared out of nowhere

A nasty looking demon appeared in front of me, or rather, behind Dante. "I shall grant your wish." It spoke, bleh.

"Oh you came to me first, Lady who is this guy?" Dante said, lazily looking over his shoulder. "Oh some rip off that doesn't seem to grant any good wishes." Just then the demon spewed green acid, Dante deflected it with the chair he had previously been sitting on.

"Geez, take the fight outside would ya?" I whined, trying to finish my ice-cream. Moments later a glob of acid stuff went right through my bowl.

"Alright demon thing, fuck you." I said, following Dante as he finally kicked it outside. I got a good look at the thing then. It's body was some sort of plasma, which absorbed the blowed from my sword. The face, however, was a mask of three gems. it really looked like the only solid thing on him. I jumped toward him, preparing to slice the mask, but he spewed more acid and I had to jump away again.

Dante ran behind me, shooting at the demon's mask, but only managing to chip it.

"Hey, stop failing and shoot him already!" I complained, earning a glare and a gun thrown at me.

"He moves fast, if you think you can do it prove me wrong." He huffed using his other gun to continue shooting.

I shot at his mask a few times, but found it annoyingly as hard as Dante let on. For the next few minutes me and Dante actually got a little pissed off unable to get a good shot. I perched above the demon on the remnants of a wall as Dante landed on the alleyway ground.

The demon suddenly swallowed Dante whole. Eww. "Hey that couldn't have tasted good, why don't you spit that out?" I coaxed the demon, I didn't have to. Seconds later Rebellion sliced the mask right in half.

The mask flew through the air, but before it could hit the ground a very familiar demon snatched it from the air and jumped away.

"Oook." I said raising an eyebrow. That was odd.

We finished up business and rode back to the shop once again cuffed. We entered Devil May Cry to see Patty kicking Morrison's ass at poker. When Morrison got home I had not clue.

"Enjoy your day chained together?" Patty grinned, definitely evil.

"Yea, it was a blast, we ran through a field of flowers and everything." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Dante uncuffed me then and let me run upstairs.

~Dante's POV~

After a while Morrison took Patty home, then I joined Rizua, who was upstairs cowing down some cold pizza from yesterday.

"Hey ready for your surprise?" I must have startled her because she turned around mid stuff of a pizza slice. She looked like a chipmunk, it was adorable.

I led her to our room and lifted her on the bed standing again. "What is iiiit." She whined, impatient much.

"Close your eyes." I said, my voice suddenly husky. She shuddered, but quickly obeyed. I walked over to the closet and fetched what I was looking for before standing in front of her. "It's long." He started, whispering into her ear. "Soft to touch, but hard when you need it to be." I continued, keeping my mouth close to her neck.

"Ok if I hear your pant zipper I am out of here." She warned, but wasn't prepared as I pulled it over her head before she could protest.

~Third POV~

She struggled at first, but looked down to see what he had put on her. It was his trench coat, the one that went with her pants and boot. Now though, it fit her. The sleeves were completely gone for full flexibility of her arms. The coat itself was both shortened and tighted for her size. Even the leather band was higher now, so if she ever went shirtless it would hide her chest almost completely.

"You... ruined your coat.." She said confused for a moment. "I'll never wear it again, at least I know you'll take care of it." His words made Rizua smile rainbows. She launched herself off the bed into Dante in a big hug. "Thank you!" She laughed, it was amazing.

"Umm..." Dante said becoming utterly tense all of a sudden. "What wro..." She didn't need to finish. His discomfort came in the form of a bulge in his pants that hit Rizua's upper leg. She let go of him quickly and moved a few feet away.

"My bad?" She said sheepishly.


	11. Mission 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

Rizua stood at the front of the cruise ship, pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be there, but what were they going to do about it? Make her walk the plank?

They were there on an interesting mission if anything. She thought about yesterday and the wierd story she had heard,

_"My husband has become obbsessed with gambling! I'm worried because we're going on a cruise on the 'Vienna-Belle', and I've heard rumors of the poker tournaments in the top cabin room. It's said that if you lose, you pay with your life." The distressed woman said to Dante, who looked ready to fall asleep. _

_"Please watch over him, keep him safe, I beg you." The woman pulled out a... necklace watch, and handed it to Dante, who took it reluctantly. _

_"As a gift if you accept my request, and I will pay you handsomely once he steps off the ship safely." And with that Morrison escorted her out and turned to Dante, "What do you think?" Morrison pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. Rizua always thought it was a rather disgusting habit._

_Lady tapped her leg impatiently, "Well, it would certainly pay of your debt to me Dante." Lady had come over not an hour before, Patty was there too, speaking of Patty how did she get hold of the watch?_

_Patty had the watch around her neck, and suddenly she smelled funny to Rizua, almost like a..._

_"Want to play a game Dante?" Her voice was low, almost inhuman, and that freaked Rizua out. Patty turned with a gun in her hand she must have fetched from the wall. There were plenty of weapons to chose from, Dante liked to display. She aimed it dead at him._

_I opened my mouth to warn him, but he was quicker. The gun went off uselessly into the ceiling, Patty's arm being held up by Dante's hand around her wrist. He pulled off the watch and took the gun from her. Patty blinked and looked around, "What happened?" Lady and Rizua gave each other a look, "Err, nothing.." Lady told Patty. If that went through her dresser, Rizua was going to be pissed._

_Dante twirled the watch in his hand, "I guess we'll have to go, so here's the plan." _

It was the first time she was let in on the loop before they took on the mission, she didn't like it. She didn't have anything against gambling, but when a life was involved, especially Dante's... game over. She sighed and looked up to the cabin above her that held the tournament. Where she was in the front a huge window made up the wall, so she could see everything inside.

Dante was at the far right of the table, lazily thrown back in his seat. Typical Dante. Even from her distance she could see where he eyes were focused... on her. Rizua looked back toward the sea quickly, a little red that she had been caught staring.

She heard something fall from upstairs, her headache told her one of the humans died. Dante's luckwas horrible, he could be next, but Rizua couldn't find herself scared for him at all. She was far to confident that Dante would solve this.

Besides, he was too strong to fall prey to such a lowly demon. Rizua squeaked as something brushed against her side. She turned to see Dante not inches behind her, his coat having been the culprit. "Daydreaming about me, huh?" He teased, earning a punch to the gut from her.

"Change of plans." He said, unaffected by her punch, and much to hur fury. "I'm putting on the watch, so you should come up and pay attention. Not sure whats going to happen, but I believe the outcome will be interesting." He said, more to himself than anything.

Before he said anythin else he reached into her coat and pulled out his gun, returning it to his side. Rizua looked confused, "Whatever happens next I don't want you holding this." Was his only explanation. She followed him up to where the other three remaining contestants were already seated, stopping him in the hallway.

"If you get yourself killed, Dante, I'm bringing you back and killing you in the most painful way you can imagine." She warned. Dante smirked at her and nodded, "Looking forward to it." He said and before she could protest, stole a kiss and entered the room.

Rizua was protested against the rain for the most part by her new coat. Her arms and hair were drenched, however. She sat next to Patty and Morrison on the couch opposite side of where Dante sat, so he was facing them.

The game started, but didn't last long at all as an elderly man and younger woman fell to the game. She touched her head, trying to sooth a monster headache that threatened to slap her around. She watched with bored eyes as both Dante and that husband guy got hands which could lead to a royal straight flush. It did, for the husband guy at least. Dante, with his hand on his card ready to turn it over, had Rizua on edge.

He turned it over and the room tensed, "Royal straight flush, in the case that two players have the same hand, spades wins." Dante said victoriously. Everyone elses happiness was short lived.

Dante stood up, an almost sinister look on his face, "Gambling with ones life is so much fun! What about you? The game rules are simple, first one to get a bullet in the others heart wins." His voice wasn't right, and he had Ivory aimed at Lady, who pulled her gun out.

_BANG_

Rizua watched in horror as Dante fell, completely motionless, to the ground. A scream rang out, and she couldn't tell if it was her or Patty that had been the source of it. Clapping brought everyones attention to the hallway where a familiar women, hell the one that hired them, stepped into the room. "Congratulations, looks like your the winner this time." She spoke happily to Lady, who looked down at her gun in shock, she looked like thats all she had been doing since Dante fell.

"So your the demon." Rizua whispered, her hand at her weapon, she was seeing red at this point.

"Very good, there was never a 'King' person, but rather anyone who wore the items that I gave them could have taken the role. In exchange for luck they were blinded with the need to gamble." She laughed, her body contorting into the demon she really was. "Don't worry, you'll soon be joining your friend, as you, the other three, and everyone on this ship will di..." The devil was cut short by a bullet to her face.

"Dante!" Patty yelled, relieved. Rizua turned to see Dante's arm up, holding Ebony now. Dante raised up to his standing position and moved his coat to the side. Everyone gasped. Over his heart had been the watch, the bullet had gone right through the center of it. That meant the bullet had still gone inside him somewhere, but blood dripping from his back possibly meant the bullet had gone right through. Rizua didn't want to think about the small details.

"Sorry to spoil your little victory speach, watch is broken no more spell." He taunted throwing the watch away.

"I tried to avoid your heart as much as possible." Lady said, no longer in her little stupor. "Actually, you grazed it a bit." He said, but brushed it off like nothing. The demon ran at him, he hands turning into blades slicing at him. He kicked her toward the window, gun aimed at her. "My, your a tough one." He glanced at Morrison, who threw his guitar case between them. Dante sliced through it, money and cards flew everywhere, but more important Rebellion was now in Dante's hands. "How about this." He sliced at her, she countered with her arms.

The force of his swing broke the glass window behind him, a card lay impailed on her hand, "Ha, king of hearts." She said victoriously. "Ace of spades." Dante replied, the demon dissappear with that.

~Next day at shop~

The four besides Lady sat around eat other at the coffee table with cards in their hands. Lady played pool by herself, rolling her eyes every now and then to Dante's cockiness.

"Sure look confident there Dante, I think I'll pass." Morrison said, putting down his cars. Rizua sighed, "Me too." She dropped her fail set of cards.

"I'll take three." Patty said boldly, "Picking her cards up.

"Alright, lets see whose got what." Dante said putting his cards down. "Full house." He smirked, but lost it when Patty put her hand down. "Royal straight flush." She laughed, Dante soon joining in.

"Well at least I'm not the only one with bad luck." Dante said glance sideways at Rizua, "Hey, at least I don't owe anybody money." She folded her arms. Dante held his hands up innocently. "Alright, you got me there, beautiful." Dante found his smirk again, making Rizua sweat drop.

"Jerk." She huffed.


	12. Mission 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

The embarrassing event that had occurred not six days before still captured Rizua's thoughts frequently. What more, Dante left that morning and had not returned. She hadn't even seen Morrison around. Patty came around now and then, but otherwise school kept her away.

The shop was impossibly clean since he had been gone. She would know since clean had to have gone over her work restlessly throughout the day.

Needless to say she was going rather insane.

Dante getting excited that one night, almost dying the next. Still, he was alive, but not freaking there! She hated the silence, the television and the jukebox helped her very little.

At first going outside was the better option to sitting around this place, but found quickly that even in public she felt lonely. Minus the scenery she was back in the demon world again. There was always a voice somewhere, but it was never talking to you.

She had a great deal of time to think though, that was a plus. It had been some time since she came here, and she humored over at first thinking this place as a dump. Now... it held a sense of home for her.

Home...

A completely empty and silent one! What she wouldn't give for Patty's complaining, Morrison's advice, and even Dante's crude remarks toward her.

The most aggravating thing about the situation was that she couldn't even be mad at Dante. She might want to strangle him at times, but as far as staying angry at him. She doubted anyone that really knew him could stay angry for long.

Her fingers traced over the letter he had left her, it made her a little more at ease .

'On a mission, be back whenever.

Dante,

P.S. You look gorgeous when you drool on your pillow'

Damnation, she didn't drool! Still, hopefully he wasn't upset about what happened. Thinking now, she rather liked the reaction. Seeing as she had this ridiculous crush on him, she didn't know why she hadn't thrown caution to the wind and attacked him.

Wasn't her style, she may be bold any other day, but intimacy threw her off balance. Was it possible to be outgoing in one sense then shy in another? How would she even approach something like that? They slept in the same bed, alright that was a start. They pretty much cuddled every night now.

What was wrong with that picture, anybody?

Maybe if she had sex with him her feelings would go away. Nevermind, as appealing as he might think it for her to use him, her heart wasn't into it. Then again she could be lying again.

Gah! She was thinking to far into this! Rizua sighed and slumped further into the couch.

_tap..._

Did she hear footsteps? Wow she had really fallen over the edge.

_tap..._

She's going to attach bells to his damn boots in the near future.

_tap..._

That was it she was going to bed.

_creak..._

Rizua turned to the door, mouth dropped slightly. Dante stood half way through the door, just looking back at her. If she was seeing things she was getting help. "Dante?" She whispered, her body sitting erect from her place on the couch.

Instead of replying he came in and locked the door behind him, dropping the guitar case that held his weapons right there carelessly. "Dante..." This time I was getting a little desperate for him to say something, but he didn't even move any farther into the room. The distance between them almost seemed... dangerous.

Move.. don't move, either way someone had to do something eventually. She just hadn't thought it would be her.

Rizua ran to him, breaking the moment of stillness for her, and for him too. He caught her mid-embrace, walking only a step of two, and she found herself suddenly horizontal on the pool table. Her disturbance made some of the balls roll away.

The impact left her breathless, her legs still wrapped around his waist from when she had boldly jump on him. As though to say he wasn't suddenly bold himself, but he had frozen again, as if every action he had just made became a little clearer to him.

This time she wasn't going to live for another second in the silence that persisted against her sanity this week. She ran a hand up his muscled stomach, tracing every line she could reach from her position. "Dante please, say something, anything." It came out in a whisper, but he heard it.

"I want you."

She felt an incredible about of heat wash over her, like she was momentarily embarrassed at his words, but it was too strong and vast to compare to a mere blush. He leaned over and crashed his lips against hers. She responded vigorously, feeling his hands rome her body without restraint.

"Tell me to stop." Dante managed out, breaking from her kiss. His heated gaze did nothing but make her sure of her actions, "Hell no." She said, then she magically lost her top, exposing her bra and most upper body. It took her a moment to realized he had just torn it off.

"Now?" His voice was strained slightly, but she could tell he was trying to scare her, find some reason to find sense in himself. "I don't feel like it." I grinned, oh my I misplaced my shorts just then, rather they lay in tatters on the ground now. "I'll ask one more time." This time Rizua pushed herself up into a sitting position. Dante took this as a back off motion, but her legs steeled around him. She slipped her hands under that annoying coat, pushing it over his shoulders and off his body.

"Tell me to stop." She mimicked him. Dante stared at her for a second, then a daring smirk stretched across that handsome face of his. "Hell no." With that she took his vest and shirt off in one fluid, almost graceful, movement. Her eyes trailed his perfect chest, this wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but the first to touch.

Her hand slid down his stomach again, but reached lower to his waistline. She leaned to where her lips almost touched his, almost. "Now?" She continued, gripping the buckle of his belt determinedly. "I don't feel like it." He repeated, his voice lowering to that husky baritone that instantly made her alert of everything he said.

The belt and pants gave little resistance to her strength, he only helped her by sliding out of his boots along with the pants that closely followed. When he discarded it, he pressed himself against her, stealing her in another kiss. When they broke apart he moved his face close to her ear and whispered, "Aren't you supposed to ask one last time?" She felt him smirk, and gasped as the bra was ripped from her then.

Her breasts bounced freely from the restraint, instantly assaulted by his leaned over enough to take one of her rosy pebbles into his mouth, licking and suckling the tense flesh, switching from one peak to the other while she moaned and writhed under him.

She squeaked a protest as his mouth left her nipples, but was silenced by his mouth on hers. The ground was covered in her torn clothes, he rather liked the new look. She would probably slap him if she told him. All he could really think of was making this girl underneath him all his.

She had to know what she had been doing to him. Even when she wore those damn pants, once being his he felt a sense of possessiveness. On top of that, the mission he had been away on hadn't kept his mind busy. He thought about her, they insulted each other, pranked each other... but they also slept together and loved pizza all the same.

If anything it was his kind of fighting, and he realized there was one last thin piece of cloth that needed to join it's torn brethren. He did just the reuniting, tearing her panties right off, the cloth gave no resistance.

He raised himself, stand straight for a moment to admire her. Damn, besides her eyebrows and hair she was completely hairless. He couldn't even get a laugh out of calling her a fire crotch. He should have expected it, most demons in human form had a lot of strange perks to their looks.

He ran a finger across the drenched folds between her legs, getting a pleasant gasp from Rizua. She tried to close her legs then, probably from embaressment, if she got any redder her face would match her hair. "Hey hey, who said you could hide?" He said, pulling her legs apart with little effort. She was shivering a little, but she was far from cold. She was also a little impatient. She reached down to the cloth that still hid him from her, it was unfair that she was naked and he was not.

Catching the hint, he removed the last piece of clothing he had been wearing and stepped closer to Rizua, giving her a minute to see. She blinked, letting her eyes roam lower between his legs. Dante suddenly got a full view of every inch of her green eyes, "I wanted to have sex, not be impaled by a horse demon." He voice held a note of fear, but she pushed it away, tired of waiting she wiggled her hips. She was in no mood to play.

Dante could have laughed at her eagerness, but gave her what she wanted, perhaps he wanted it more than she. He pressed his head to her heat, pausing a moment to watch her face, before shoving himself all the way in.

Rizua screamed.

"Ok ow ow ow that wasn't supposed to hurt, shit." She hissed breathlessly, her legs holding Dante in place, which was all the way inside of her, but the purpose of making him not move at all. Dante leaned over and kissed the skin just above her left breast, on one of the scars inflicted from the mermaid demon.

"Did you forget your in a human's body essentially? You might only be in the human form, but I promise you all the natural anatomy applies. Your a virgin." He trailed around the same breast, giving each of the five scars attention. Her nipples couldn't have gotten any harder. The flesh around it was sensitive, almost ticklish, but it felt good.

"How do humans reproduce then?" She looked at him in disbelief. He almost considered ignoring her, having so much fun with her breast, but looked up at her. She tried to ignore the lust in his eyes, but it was kind of the only thing she ould see at the moment.

"Are you still hurting?" He questioned, raisin a lazy eyebrow.

"Well of cour..." She stopped, realizing the pain had mostly gone away by then. She experimented by letting go of his waist with her legs. He pulled back slightly, but the movement didn't hurt. She just felt impossibly full. "Oh... " She said thoughtfully, but repeated the word in a different pitch as he took her right nipple in his mouth, his tongue teasing the bead mercilessly. "Ready for me then are we?" He didn't need and answer though. With his lips still attached to her breast, he braced his hands against her waist and pulled out slightly.

Talk about deflated, it was how she felt as he left her, kind of empty.

She didn't need to wait long though, he thrust himself back into her with moderate force. This time the sensation didn't hurt at all, she actually liked it. He repeated the same motion, becoming a little faster each time. Rizua found herself raising herself slightly to meet his hips. Their breathing became labored, and Rizua momentarily smiled to herself. A little breathless there Dante? She wanted to say it, but all she could manage was a moan.

She felt something build inside her, reminding her of when she had been on that ship, looking over the swelling sea. Dante curved an arm around her waist so that it settle just in the small of her back. His mouth left her beast and trailed up her neckline until he was out her mouth again. Her scream was muffled into his kiss as she orgasmed. Her muscles contracted, quickly bringing him with her.

The next few moments were spent gathering their breath, but it was far from silent. Although no words were said, Rizua wasn't lonely any longer.

"Oh Dante." She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He picked her up gently, like maybe she might break in his arms. He carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. Something in the way his arms wrapped around her chest told her the night was far from over.


	13. Mission 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

Rizua walked on the roof above Dante, who walked the alleyways comfortably. His hand were in his pockets, and his walk had a less tense stance than couldn't understand how he wasn't tired still, she knew she was ready to drop dead.

Despite last night's events, they were up before noon, meeting up with Lady for a mission. It was terribly misty that morning, she almost felt like she could slice it like butter, all she would need was toast.

A crash from below brought her attention to Dante, whose back was against the wall she stood on top off. His neck between two swords crossed and into the stone. An albino looking man-demon held the blades.

She couldn't hear them talking, her demonic hearing had been failing her recently. She felt it had to do with all the murderous thoughts she had against humans, particularly Patty, since she had been with Dante. It was escalating into more than just head aches, it was effecting all of her senses. Well, almost, her sense of touch seemed to be working just fine, as she found out last night.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about it since the moment she woke up. The sound of Kalina Ann, Lady's rocket launcher, pierced the air. The albino demon was gone, and Lady of course showed up. Rizua jumped down from her perch, and into a huge gap in the ground. "Ouch! Did you have to blow a crater into the ground?" Rizua said rubbing the rubble off her legs.

"Like you can say anything, what were you doing up there, daydreaming?" Dante said, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hey, my only concern was the demon, screw you two." Lady smirked, propping Kalina Ann over her shoulder. "Anyways, that white demon has been showing up a lot lately." Lady said, fixing her hair. "Trish said she heard rumors that the white bastard is after Sparda's soul. Also that he has a twin. Apparently they were both trained by Sparda, you have fun with that one Dante." She shrugged, "I won't get involved, seems like your fight." Dante nodded at her.

"His fight?" Rizua asked, but lady had already gone. Dante turned and continued walking. "Err, Dante what was she talking about?" He shrugged, "Who knows, but it sounds like a fun fight." He grinned.

They made their way to Freddie's restaurant, where Dante always had his strawberry sundaes. That's just what he got when they met up with Patty. She got some chocolate ice-cream while I munched vanilla. The sun had come out, turned out to be a pretty nice day.

"I want to go to the beach today!" Patty demanded, I snickered, but kept my thoughts of the ocean to myself. "What the hell are you going to do at the beach?" Dante groaned as his sundae was finally delivered to him.

"Play of course!" She whined, Rizua liked the idea, but she felt a demon fight coming up with that white guy. "And you can't do that here?" He countered. "That defeats the purpose." Patty had a point there.

"What the hell did you say? I dare you to say it again bastard!" Freddie, the bartender and owner, yelled at the man she hadn't noticed before. Damn she was getting sloppy. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I was only suggesting you use slightly less sugar..." The man said at the counter. The bartender looked ready to chop the guy's head off. Sensitive much?

"Hold on Freddie, I've got something of an attachment to the sundae's here myself, and they are sweeter than usual." Why must Dante get involved? With that they were all kicked out and Freddie closed the place.

"Seems I hurt his feelings..." The guy said, that's when she noticed him completely. He looked almost identical, perhaps better looking and dressed fully in black, the the white demon they had encountered only earlier. He must be the twin Lady mentioned. Rizua was pissed that she hadn't smelled him, but then again she hadn't even been able to smell the demon lady from the ship.

"Well I'm going to go check out some things." And with that, Dante went off in a different direction. Patty and myself ended up going with the black outfitted demon toward the park. It was still an early day, and the demon didn't seem threatening like his brother.

Patty spent most of the time pestering him, and Rizua only stayed for a little while before going home for an afternoon nap back at Devil May Cry.

~Dante's POV~

After some time with Trish, confirming what Lady had already stated, I headed back home. I passed Freddie's place, it was still closed. "Did he go to train in the mountains or something?" I said, craving a sundae at that point.

I reached my shop when the door opened, my hand reached for my gun, but it turned out only to be Lord Modius, as he also learned.

We enter the the shop and I sat on my pool table, smirking to myself when I saw a barely visable dent in the wood, wonder where that came from...

I could hear Rizua upstairs, her breathing was slow so she must be asleep, good. "So I hear your brother's out for my soul?" I started easily.

"He shouldn't fight you, it's Sparda he really wants to fight." Modius said, staring out the window near the front door.

"Well either way he benefits, if he kills me supposedly he'll get Sparda's power right?" I said stand up straight. It had gotten really dark outside, a mixture of a storm and night time. "But hey, don't you want my soul too, more than even your brother?" That did it. A crack of lighting and thunder combined met the clash of his sword against my gun, pointed at his feminine face.

"Even so, He asked for a fight, so he'll get one." I said pulling away, grabbing my weapons and leaving him to his own devices.

~Rizua's POV~

The lightening woke me up, the sudden streak of light making me fully alert. I got up, hearing Dante's voice downstairs. _"Even so, He asked for a fight, so he'll get one."_She made out his words a little better, her head felt better too, but her smell still failed. She got dressedin her usual outfit, grabbing her weapon just incase. He had been talking to somebody. That somebody was the black demon, who turned to see her, his face reflected some sense of surprise.

I walked downstairs and crossed my arms, "What are you doing here?" I asked, suspision in my voice.

"I knew you smelled familiar, your Dante's woman." He spoke matter of fact. I twitched, "How would you know anything like that?" This time curiosity.

"You smell too much like him to just be a roomate. Besides you smell... " His eyes drifted lower, but they didn't go below the belt. "Smell what?" I urged.

He shook his head, smiling. Then he ran out the door, I hissed but followed him. He would obviously lead me to Dante. I was surprised when I trailed the black demon to the park, Sparda's statue boldly standing out against the storm.

I hugged myself behind a bush, Dante was already fighting the white demon. They were talking. "I won't lose here, I will defeat.. the son of Sparda." The white demon hissed, sounding slightly injured. I gasped, but the rain covered my voice.

I felt... hurt, it made sense that Dante would be the son of the demon she indirectly served since her youth. My stomach turned, like I had been betrayed in some way. I couldn't even focus on the fight, which ended with the white demon's life of course.

I turned to see the black demon kneeled next to his brother, he summoned his own sword and stood, "My brother's only purpose was to defeat Sparda..." He said, turning his blade toward Dante.

"And your brother was your only purpose, touching." Dante said, his back to my direction. My body shook with and As I took my sword from my back and stood up, hiding no longer.

The black demon screamed and ran at Dante, but his vision wasn't on Dante... it was on me. Dante never hesitated to put an end the the twin's life, the body rolled some odd feet away. Dante must have noticed the black demon's attention, or heard me, because he turned to me.

He was minorly injured, nothing but cuts to someone like him. He had just killed twins trained by his own father and he barely had a scratch on him. He eyed my blade, his own still in his hands. "So you know now, who I really am." His voice was distant. His only words fueled my anger.

I ran at him, his sword crashed with the front blade, but I learned quickly. I made to break from him when I brought up th bottom blade, slicing his arm. We jumped away from each other, and I watched his blood pour freely. My head seemed to explode then, because it was his half human blood I had shed. My blood reacted instantly, curling like fire in my veins.

'Damn contract won't stop me this time!' I screamed in my head, and charged at him blindly.

That was my most fatal mistake. The world rang around me, and the taste of metal filled my mouth. It took me a moment to realized what had happened. My breathe came out in gasps, and pain exploded from my chest. I looked down to see Rebellion, the weapon that slayed so maybe demons, buried to it's hilt in my lower chest vertically. It lay where my sternum ended, and ended just above my stomach. I could see his hands trembling not an inch away from her wound, gripping the hilt defiantly.

"Know who you are?" I whispered, almost harshly. "I could care less who your father is, but did I have to hear it from someone else? Your... important to me, you must know that. I've told you everything that I could possibly know about myself, even my parents had I known who they were. Do you even have a brother!" I screamed, I had promised no to cry, not that he could tell the difference, the rain washed it away just as quickly as they left my eyes.

"You never... told me anything about you, but I thought I knew who you were even then! Was the Dante I saw every morning, through every mission, the one that almost died in front of me, was he a lie?" I sniffled, my body warming as the blood trailed, mixing with the water and staining the ground. It hardly looked real to me. The dagger in her shoulder had been real, even the mermaid's claws, but this was like a bad dream.

"I never lied to you..." Dante finally spoke, his voice was as broken as she felt. "I'm sorry, I've always lurked in my father's shadow, it was nice knowing someone liked me without caring about... that. I didn't realize how you felt about it though." He seemed to be apologizing. Little did he know I had already forgiven him.

~Third POV~

She had leaned on his arm, turned from him, but felt his other arm hold her around the chest, above the sword. He changed the way he held the sword's hilt, now pulling it from her small body. When the blade finally let her body go, he hooked it over his shoulders, then quickly caught her body.

She didn't really know how to explain what happened next. Her sight was suddenly crystal clear, as was her sense of smell. She could tell because Dante's eyes never looked so concerned, or full of regret. She smelled her own blood, the blood of the twins that lay far behind them. She even smelled Dante's blood, laced with the sweet scent of strawberries that overpowered everything else. That, maybe, was the most amazing smell she had ever come across.


	14. Mission 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

~Rizua's POV~

I hadn't really expected to wake up the next day, much less that early in the damn morning. Dante had brought me home and bandaged me up. He also carried me downstairs and laid me out on the couch so he could keep an eye on me, and so I could at least watch television while I was laid up.

Patty's voice had been the culprit to waking me up, and despite my injury I dreamed of kicking her across a football field. The strange thing was, I didn't get a headache.

I tested this oddity out by pinching Patty, much to her annoyance. My blood threatened to cause me pain, but really didn't bother me. I was almost tempted to ask Dante to stab me again... almost.

We made up some stupid story about me trying to cook and impaling myself on the knife, but not going too deep. If only she saw the actual wound, haha she would freak!

It hadn't healed much since last night, but visibly it was just a vertical line almost between my breasts, but a little lower. I hadn't really talked to Dante since the whole thing happened, and he sensed my female rage and stayed clear. Good Dante.

I watched Patty throw a fit because of the state of the shop, covered in beer cans and pizza boxes. "Dante honestly, we clean and clean, but this place always ends up a mess!" She scolded Dante, who laid back in his chair, "What are you going on about." Dante said, not really paying her any mind. "I'm telling you to clean up your own mess Dante! I'm sick and tired of it and Rizua can't do anything right now!" She hit the broom in her hands fitfully against the floor.

"Ok sure, check in tomorrow and it will be magically cleaned." He smiled from under the magazine over his face. Patty looked confused for a moment, but then it clicked and she got mad again, "Because I clean it!" She yelled, she then proceeded to beat the demon out of Dante with her broom. "Clean up already!" Whew, she could make a good demon hunter some day.

"Alright already." He said, avoiding her beatings and going over to the mess. "Geez, whats with you, didn't your parents raise you to respect your elders." He groaned, but tensed when she dropped the broom.

Bad Dante.

"I don't have any parents." Patty whispered, she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Patty, I didn't mean it like.." His word were in vain as Patty threw everything in her reach at him which included a cloth, two books, the broom, a bucket full of water, a gun (she should have shot his foot), and some of the pizza boxes. "Dante you jerk, forget you!" She yelled running out of the shop.

"You know, you have the weirdest charm when it comes to girls." I sighed, I didn't like to see Patty upset, but there wasn't much damage I could do at that point in time.

"Worked on you didn't it?" He shrugged, pulling on his coat.

You know, despite the fact that he has insulted me, ignored me, abandoned me, kept things from me, and stabbed me, damn me if I didn't love the jerk.

There, I said it, well at least not out loud. I didn't know why I cared so much, but I think I realized it back on the ship when he got shot. I realized that if Dante wasn't there, I'd probably break. I wouldn't tell him though, not yet.

"Made her mad again huh?" Morrison said, walking into the door. "Shut up, what do you want anyway?" Dante said, restlessly moving in his chair. So upsetting Patty did a number on him too huh?

"Well, you can buy her a gift with the pay from your next job." He said, letting a peculiar woman into the shop. She had blond hair and pale eyes, but it was her face that caught my attention. She looked a lot like the steaming blond that had left only moments earlier.

"I'd like to hire you to guard this." The woman said, putting a pendant on his desk.

He took one look at it and it was obvious he wasn't interested. "She inherited it when her old man died, it's a priceless family heirloom, and Nina has been attacked recently. All you have to do is keep it safe. Since she inherited it ten years ago shes been hunted." Morrison finished, sparking Dante's interest.

"Ten years huh? Why do you suddenly want to give it to someone after that long?" He questioned Nina directly. "Well, I'm not doing much this week anyways, so I'll take care of it for ya." he said picking up the pendant.

After a few more words, they left, and it was just her and Dante again. "You thinking what I'm thinking." I asked, never having moved form the couch. "Your right, I'll bring back a couple strawberry sundaes, be right back." He said throwing on his coat.

"You read my mind." I grinned, leaning back.

I laid there for at least five hours, and it had gotten fairly dark when Dante finally got back. He smelled like demon blood so I figured he met some buddies on the way back... instead it was a whole different story.

I sat up to eat my ice-cream while he filled me in.

"The pendant is some sort of seal for a demon named Abigail, turns out Nina's been hunted by demon who want it, only recently more and more have been showing up to take her life. I ran into one of the ugly bastards after it, and Nina came to the site. She said she'd come tomorrow to pay me and get the pendant back. Patty's coming too, she thinks Nina's her mother." I paused in my destruction of the strawberries.

"It's possible, and it would explain why she gave Patty up, because of the demons." I said, before cowing down again.

~Next Day~

I lay on the couch again, only this time in my full outfit, a different tank top of course since my other one was ruined. Under the new shirt my wound was freshly bandaged, and I could move around better.

The chick never showed up, but Patty and Morrison did. It was clear Patty was still angry with Dante by the way she tense whenever Dante tried to talk to her.

"That chick is late, I thought I gave her the right time." Dante said, aggravated that he wasn't getting paid. "I hope she's trustworthy Morrison." He said, looking over at the old man who sat near me.

"Well she's human for sure, Rizua hasn't reacted badly toward her, and she staying at a fancy hotel room, Grand Dia Hotel if I'm not mistaken." Morrison said, but I wasn't watching him anymore, my attention was on Dante. Would he go to her?

Patty suddenly dropped some of the pool balls on the floor, Dante dropped the pendant on his desk and proceeded to fetch one, Morrison got up and followed suit.

The young girl ran out of the shop, much to everyone's surprise. I wondered if she gave up on the chick coming here.

"Damn, wheres the pendant." I blinked and turned towards Dante, uh oh.

"Patty's taking it to the hotel, yay." I grumbled, grabbing my weapon and easing my steps toward the door. Dante grabbed his things and picked me up around the waist, running to Morrison's car. Morrison also ran, jumping in the driver's seat.

"Oh, your letting me come?" I inquired, seated on his lap in the front, this wasn't strange at all.

"You'd walk all the way no matter what I told you, so whats the difference? At least this way your off your injury." He shrugged.

Hey, he learned fast!

They got to the hotel, and Dante jumped out with me before it had even come to a complete stop. By with me I meant I was holding on to his back for dear life. He threatened the human behind the desk, asking for Nina's room number, when the human didn't give it to him Dante pulled out one of his guns. That got the number.

Dante didn't bother with the elevator, he ran to the stairs, using the rails to hop at least three floors at a time. I was ready to drop, but he gripped my legs, running for the door at the end of the twentieth floor. He kicked open the door, and my jaw dropped to what I saw.

Patty and Nina were on the floor to the side of the room, but in the center a huge blue portal had been opened. Around the portal were things I was very familiar with, it chilled me to the core.

The slimy demon's jewel mask sliced in half, the black twin's skull, and two more skulls of demons Dante had killed. I had no time to gawk, because Dante ran at the portal, dropping me before he jumped in.

Fuck if I was going to let him have all the fun again, I jumped in with him. When we landed, I realized we were in the demon world... home sweet home.

I found that I didn't really want to be here, the ground was nothing but barren dirt. Roots stuck up in odd places, and ruins were all around them, it almost resembled that of a human cemetery. Not the mention the huge cross sticking out from the ground, only supported by roots that tangled around it.

That's when I noticed him. He was a demon of short stature, his back hunched over from a bad habit. His skin was brown, eyes and hair to match. Those crooked teeth, however, told her who it was.

"Your that demon, the one back at the hotel when I first met Dante!" I said point to him accusingly, he only laughed.

"Your too late, I already have Abigail, the demon whose power rivaled Sparda himself!" He yelled victoriously.

"I have to confess, I'm already tired of your ugly face Sid." Eww, Dante knew this thing's name? I Ran over to Dante, my weapon out. He looked a little annoyed to see me, but let it go. "Can't promise you'll survive this fight, and if you die I'm going to be pissed." He said, pulling out his gun.

"Looking forward to it." I smirked, both of us attacking the cackling demon.

Then everything went black.


	15. Mission 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Rizua. The plotline is also not mine, only where I edit Rizua into the mix or go off original storyline which will happen many times.** Enjoy.

~Patty's POV~

We got out of the the second the portal closed. The entire building was evacuated, and after the building began to tremble they had no complaints. I was so happy to finally be with my mother again! I couldn't wait to tell Rizua... who had gone in the portal with Dante. I wasn't worried, he would take care of her. Dante could beat anything!

I hoped.

Just then a bright blue light sparked from the floor they had come down from. "So it's already started." I turned to see Lady getting off her bike. My mother was sitting on a nearby bench next to me, Lady walked over, standing next to Morrison who wasn't but a feet feet from me.

"What already started?" I asked, Lady turned and smiled at me. "Once upon a time, Allen Royal sealed up the powerful Abigail's powers because Abigail was the only demon Allen couldn't control. He set up barriers so not one could get to it, and when he completed it the pendant came into existance, Allen's Tear. You know all about that, Don't you Nina Royal?"

My mother looked up then, "I protected it since my father died, knowing it could unlock Abigails powers. All I could do was run.." She said, more to herself. I wasn't sure.

They talked a little more, but I was tired of standing around while Dante and Rizua did all the work!

I looked toward the building, just in time to see something erupt out of the building. It was a huge, ugly, red and yellow demon with wings. Where was Dante? I looked down at the pendant around my neck, it was time I did something about it. I had to go get Dante, so I ran full speed back into th building.

~Lady's POV~

Well damn, looks like play time's over. I grabbed Patty, trying to keep her from going into the building, only to get bitten. I watched dumbfounded as Nina and Morrison followed. Trish landed somewhere beside me and crossed her arms.

"The two descendants of the man who sealed off Abigail, maybe a miracle could happen." She said pulling out her guns.

"For once I'll agree, a miracle sounds good right about now." I said, just as hundreds of demons jumped from rooftops and crumbles buildings. I jumped away and pulled out my Kalina Ann, aiming at a rather large group of them, "Abigail sure is bad for the neighborhood." Trish sighed, shooting a few demons from behind me.

"Well thanks." I said, looking over my shoulder.

I looked up at Abigail's ugly snout and grinned, "Hey, want a ride?" I said, focusing my Kalina Ann in his direction. "I wouldn't mind at all." Trish laughed, jump on to the rocket I then launched at the bastard. I watched her put her lightening into the rocket and jump off before it reached Abigail.

Bulls-eye.

The rocket hit ugly snout in just that, the snout. Trish jumped back down to me, and watched as the dust blew away from the demon.

He didn't even look scratched.

"Thinking about how I'm not even getting paid for this makes me want to cry." I sighed, jump to some small fry demons.

"Anyways, looks like our only hope are the blonds, that demon chick, and even though I hate it... Dante.

~Patty's POV~

We reached the room, but it was empty. I looked around and saw my mother's pendant in pieces. Not really knowing what I was doing I pulled out the pendant that held my mothers picture... it looked the same. It suddenly glowed, and from the middle of the room a small section of the portal appeared. I jumped.

~Rizua's POV~

I blinked, but blood kept dripping into my eye so I kept them closed. I looked down enough, and through my blurred vision saw the tip of Dante's sword sticking out from my chest. My my, didn't that look a little familiar? Only, I was facing the blade last time, and Dante had been holding the sword.

Dante..

I couldn't turn my head, but I knew he was there. We were both strung up on the cross statue, me at the back of it. I hadn't gotten the worst of the blow, Abigail had impaled them there with Dante's sword, which went through Dante somewhere, through the stone, and into me.

Didn't we look like the perfect picture of macabre romance? Still, when the sword went through me, I felt something shatter inside me as I passed out. Now, I just felt numb and empty, but oddly stronger.

_'I could impale Patty with Rebellion next time, teach her not to steal things!'_

Nothing.

_'I'm going to take the human out of Dante, and toss him in front of some random train.'_

Again nothing.

_'I'll take Morrison and...'_ My mind went blank, I couldn't even pretend to want to hurt Morrison.

My point felt proven though, It looked like my blood contract had been either weakened or broken. How?

The first time it was with Rebellion, but how had it changed this time? I looked down again, watching my blood drip off the tip of the sword... wait. That wasn't just my blood, Dante had been stabbed first, then the blood stained blade had gone through her.

Sparda was powerful enough to break her contract, Dante is Sparda's son. How interesting.

"Dante!" A cry spoke from somewhere behind her. That sounded like...

"Dante! I'll get that out of you right now!" Patty yelled, and I suddenly felt new pressure on the statue. She felt Patty grab the sword, and try to yank it from Dante.

_'ow, ow, ow, I'm attached too ya know '_ I winced, whimpering a little, but my voice was covered by the demons that appeared below us. They were pulling the statue down, grabbing at their feet.

"There's no way you'd die like this Dante, wake up! I haven't even said thank you yet!" Patty cried, thankfully abandoning trying to remove the sword. I wanted to comfort her, but she screamed and her voice grew distant. A blue light shattered from her direction through the red atmosphere.

_'She's back in the human world.'_ I thought, 'Where Abigail is probably going to eat her for a skittle.'

Well, as good as that sounded... I focused my strength to my body, happy to feel the shift come easily. My skin turned red, hardening and growing. My head sharpened in features, and a huge ball grew under my feet that I used for speed. My chest expanded painfully, and then I was free of Rebellion. That actually sounded odd...

I grabbed the stone behind me hand held on, holding my bleeding chest, unable to move for a few moments. I looked down and watched the armor-like skin grow together. The inside was still damaged, but I wasn't bleeding anymore.

I reverted back to human, and crawled around to see the damage. Rebellion was implanted right into Dante's heart. I felt my own shiver, but then I felt angry.

"Dante, you jerk! Sleeping while your precious humans are getting killed? Did you give up finally huh?" I screamed into his bleeding face.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, he didn't react. "Wake up right now, they need you, Patty needs you... I need you." My voice grew softer as I let his face drop.

"That's right smart ass, I love you. There, I said it, and your chilling there looking all cool with your wounds and shit... well I won't repeat it when you wake up. I hit my head against his chest, letting his blood soak into my hair. It blended well for Rizua's mood.

"You don't.. have to... I heard it the first time." My heart jumped a mile high as I looked up, greeted by his beautiful blue eyes,

"I could kiss you again," I sighed.

"Then why don't you?" He smirked, and he was right.

I leaned up and kissed him again, loving the feeling of his lips against mine. I felt his arm go around my waist and his leg pull up. While holding me he kicked off the statue, and back into the human world... home.

It looks like we got there in time, my sword was shattered, but I had plenty of demon strength. I watched as Patty practically fainted. I ripped away the demons that engulfed Morrison and Nina and nodded to Dante. He pulled Rebellion from his body like it was nothing and jumped out the window. That... definitely looked like it hurt, but Dante made it look so easy.

I helped the guys get out of the building in case it collapsed. Trish and Lady were outside, each other a rather large pile of demons. We looked up just in time to see sparkly explosions. Somehow I already knew Dante would win, he had to come down so I could tease him that it wasn't Fourth of July yet.

When he finally did, he was nearly floored by Patty. "Ey, I'm injured ya know." He laughed, patting her head. "You'll be with your mother from now on, you be happy alright?" He said, and she nodded vigorously.

Then he turned to me, casually striding up with his bloody holes and cuts. I had to say he looked a little too cool for someone who had just been through what he had. "So, what about me." I asked, smiling sideways.

"You'll be with me of course, like I would let you go anywhere of all people." He smiled, a real, genuine smile. That was Dante for 'I love you.' if no one caught on.

"Lets go home." They did just that.

~Few Months Later~

~Dante's POV~

I was in Morrison's car, trying to get some sleep on the way to a mission when I heard tapping on the window. "Sorry, Lady, no time to play, I'm on the way to a job." I said cracking an eye open.

Trish appeared on the other side of the car, both ladies on motorcycles.

Lady peered into the car and smirked, "I'm surprised you got Rizua to stay home, even in her condition I was expecting her to be ready for some demon ass kicking." They all shared a laugh, "Well it was a fight, but I pointed something out that got her thinking long enough for me to escape." I shrugged, "Wonder what it was..." Lady wander off.

"My and Lady are heading for a job too, the same guy must have hired us all." Trish commented, focusing on the original topic. "So your saying..." Lady started.

I leaned up in my seat, "The money goes to whoever gets the job done... floor it Morrison."

We sped off to the next job, eager to beat one another. My mind wandering momentarily to my Rizua, who was probably raising hell at home. The thought made him smile.

~Rizua's POV~

"I can't believe he would point it out, he said he didn't even notice!" I whined, kicking over the drum set in the corner of the room.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to..." Patty started, only to have a drumstick fly past her head. Patty only laughed, she really was some sort of demon.

"I REALLY CAN'T SEE MY TOES!" I finally screamed, before kicking the pool table leg, which hurt.

It was true, I looked down and my protruding stomach kept me from seeing the toes that I could feel wiggling. "Hey, that's your fault." Patty said, picking up her broom and continuing to clean.

"Ugh, go to hell." I said, but I was smiling now. It was true, she was pregnant and it was half her fault. She didn't even have to tell Dante, turns out he already knew. Lord Modius, as I had learned the black demon's name, told him when he was first stabbed by Dante, before he died,

That's why he was staring at my stomach back at the shop, he smelled the change before I could. At the time my senses were failing though. It was also why Dante aimed high when he stabbed me, clever Dante. Still, he welcomed the idea, much to my relief.

I walked outside with Patty and looked at the bright day.

"Looks like we'll have to expand the upstairs soon." I sighed.

"I agree completely." Patty laughed, poking my stomach.

I shook my head and looked up at the sign that identified the shop from any other building. She never really paid attention to it, but it spoke volumes to her now. The name itself brought up a lot of pesky, and happy memories.

Devil May Cry


End file.
